Warriors Dawn of a New Era: Winds of Ice
by Dustwhisker The Cat
Summary: Dark times are approaching for ThunderClan. With their only medicine cat close to death in the middle of leaf-bare with no apprentice to take his place the once powerful clan is now about to succumb to sickness and wounds with none to heal them. But could there still be a chance? SEQUEL TO: "Warriors Dawn of a New Era: Jagged Thunder"
1. Allegiances and Prolouge

**YES! Finally! The sequel to my story, "Warriors Dawn of a New Era: Jagged Thunder" is finally here! This is going to be great! And I must say thanks to all of the people who took the time to read and review my previous story and they are all awesome! So here it is... The beginning of a new EPIC story that is begging to be read so please enjoy everyone!  
**

**Allegiances**

ThunderClan

Leader: Moonstar (Sleek, silver she-cat)

Deputy: Stonefang (Muscular gray tom with darker blotches)

Medicine Cat: Tornfur (Graying dark brown tom with patchy pelt)

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Dustclaw (Tabby pale ginger tom)

Speckleheart (Cream and brown she-cat)

Pepperflight (Gray she-cat with darker flecks)

Lightningstrike (Handsome golden tom with glossy fur)

Squirreltail (Brown tabby she-cat with bushy tail)

Oakfrost (Orange tabby tom)

Thornfoot (Black tom with fur that stands on end)

Apprentice: Adderpaw

Fawndapple (Dusty-brown she-cat)

Nettlefur (Gray and white tom)

Blacktooth (Massive black tom)

Frosteyes (Pure white she-cat)

Silentbreeze (Gray tabby she-cat)

Apprentices: (More than six moons old, in training to become a warrior)

Adderpaw (Black tom with white dash on chest)

Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Sedgeflower (Pale ginger with white patches and blue eyes)

Shorttail (Dusky brown tabby with amber eyes)

Milkfur (Black and white with blue eyes)

Elders: (Former Warriors and Queens)

Honeypool (Lightly colored she-cat)

Rowanheart (Dark brown tabby tom)

Birchwhisper (Dusky brown she-cat with ginger patch on chest)

Mouseleap (pale gray she-cat)

ShadowClan

Leader: Littlestar (Very small brown tabby she-cat with bushy tail)

Deputy: Leafpelt (Dappled, mottled gray tabby she-cat)

Medicine Cat: Willowpond (Beautiful light brown she-cat with long, soft fur)

Apprentice: Cedarwing (Reddish-brown she-cat)

Warriors:

Birchblaze (Jet black tom with white-tipped tail)

Brambleshadow (Russet tom)

Sandeye (Light ginger mottled tabby she-cat)

Dapplesong (Tortoiseshell and white dappled she-cat)

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Finchclaw (Mouse-brown and cream tom)

Gorsestorm (Tabby ginger and white tom)

Firestripe (Tabby tom with flame colored pelt)

Queens:

Shiningstep (White with emerald eyes)

Heathertail (Dark orange with light orange tail tip, blue eyes, and pale underside)

Elders:

Rainpetal (Gray tabby she-cat)

Foxpelt (Orange tom with white-tipped tail)

WindClan

Leader: Stormstar (Dark gray tom)

Deputy: Crookedtail (Dappled gray tom with bent tail)

Medicine Cat: Volepond (Sleek black tom)

Warriors:

Poppycloud (Brown tabby and white she-cat)

Apprentice: Meadowpaw

Creamfur (Creamy brown tabby and white she-cat)

Spottedwing (Tortoiseshell and white she-cat)

Spidertail (Black and white tom with long, skinny tail)

Ravenfeather (Black tom)

Twilightsong (Pale silver striped tabby she-cat)

Hollyberry (Russet and black she-cat)

Yellowfire (Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Nightfog (Lean black tom)

Hawkfur (Tawny tom with darker ears and tail)

Queens:

Shortfire (Short, stocky gray tabby with pale chest and amber eyes)

Oliveshade (Tortoiseshell with green eyes)

Orangenight (Ginger with blue eyes)

Elders:

Halffoot (Brown tabby tom with missing section of one of his front paws)

Weaselscar (Tabby ginger tom with white paws

Morningice (Light-brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly)

Eaglewing (Gray tabby tom with white underbelly)

RiverClan

Leader: Midnightstar (Black tom with single white stripe running along spine)

Deputy: Runningbrook (Slender white she-cat with gray stripes on face)

Medicine Cat: Lilyberry (Gray tabby she-cat with white paws)

Warriors:

Blossomhaze (Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with petal shaped white patches and a thick pelt)

Mapleclaw (Ginger and white tom)

Tawnyeyes (Black and white tom)

Apprentice: Autumpaw

Motheye (Golden-brown tabby tom)

Ebonywind (Solid black tom)

Coppercloud (Dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Swiftspots (Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)

Elders:

Dayfrost (Golden tabby the-cat)

Ivystreak (Silver and white tabby tom)

Cats outside of clans:

Tinyroot (Very small reddish-brown tom with emerald green eyes)

**Prologue**

Tornfur stumbled into his den wearier than ever. Every bone in his old body ached. The dusk sun was casting is soft glow across the stone hollow where ThunderClan had made its camp. He set down the bundle of yarrow next to the crevice in the rock where he kept his herbs, too tired to put them in. The graying dark brown medicine cat collapsed in his nest and with a groan, eased himself in and closed his eyes.

He woke up in a starlit forest, glistening mist shrouding everything like the branches of a willow tree.

_StarClan! _Tornfur realized that he was in the forest where his long gone ancestors roamed. He was awed by the beautiful surroundings, but then a sudden realization hit him, _If I'm in StarClan then that means, _Tornfur's throat turned dryer than sand. _It means I'm _dead_!_

"Welcome Tornfur," a voice suddenly spoke.

Tornfur whirled around to face a beautiful light ginger she-cat with starlight glistening at her paws.

"Flowerpaw!" Tornfur gasped. He recognized her as the apprentice who was killed by a cat called Tinyroot and was now in StarClan. He remembered bitterly that Tinyroot was also his former apprentice. "Flowerpaw please, I can't die now my clan needs me I-," he was cut off when Flowerpaw gently laid her tail over Tornfur's mouth.

"Do not worry Tornfur," Flowerpaw mewed. "StarClan knows these things, you will not die now but your time to join us is near." Before Tornfur could say anything else Flowerpaw spoke once more. "Now come with me Tornfur," she meowed as she padded off into the mist.

Tornfur followed suppressing a sigh of relief. He would be around a while to still help his clan even if it was a short time. _But I don't even have an apprentice; _he thought glumly as he followed Flowerpaw into the thick mist. As the vapor started to thin out tall stone walls started to appear out of it. It was the ThunderClan camp. The moon and stars glistened above. He looked towards the thorn tunnel where he remembered Lightningstrike, Oakfrost, and Speckleheart would be sitting vigil. The three young warriors sat still watching over the camp as their clan-mates slept. He tried meowing a greeting to them but they didn't respond.

"Remember you are still dreaming," Flowerpaw meowed padding up beside him. "They can't see, smell, or hear you."

"That's right," Tornfur remembered that he was led here by Flowerpaw, "But why did you bring me here?"

"There is something I need to show you," Flowerpaw meowed as she padded off towards one of the dens, the nursery, and disappeared into it.

Tornfur padded after her and slipped inside. There, Flowerpaw was standing over two kits nestled close to their mother.

"You already are familiar Stormkit and Hollykit aren't you?" asked Flowerpaw.

"Yes," Tornfur meowed uncomfortably; he had seen Tinyroot deliver them himself.

"Stormkit will become Lightningstrike's apprentice," began Flowerpaw dipping her head so that her nose would touch the dark gray kit.

"Lightningstrike's apprentice?" Tornfur echoed in disbelief. "But Lightningstrike has only just become a warrior!"

"Lightningstrike has a destiny greater than anyone before him!" Flowerpaw meowed defensively. "It is not up to you to question whether or not this kit becomes his apprentice."

Tornfur bowed his head sheepishly, surprised at the sudden fierceness in Flowerpaw's tone, and for he already knew Lightningstrike had a very close connection to StarClan. _Closer than me, _Tornfur remembered, he hadn't had a dream from StarClan in a long time.

"And Hollykit, will become your apprentice," Flowerpaw continued touching her nose to the sand colored tabby she-kit with a pale underbelly.

"But will I have time to train her?" Tornfur mewed doubtfully; will he die while she is just in the middle of her medicine cat training?

Flowerpaw sighed and there was silence for a couple of heartbeats. "No," she finally answered, "That is why she must look elsewhere for training."

"You mean another clan?" Tornfur meowed bewildered.

"No, none of the other medicine cats would be willing to accept her, the rifts between them and the clans are too deep," answered Flowerpaw.

"Then how is she going to be trained as a medicine cat?" Tornfur meowed desperately.

"Tell her to seek the Cave of the Pointed Stones," Flowerpaw responded. "There lives a cat named Stoneteller who is the Healer of his tribe in the mountains; she must go to there, StarClan will send her a sign when it is time for her to come back," Flowerpaw meowed as she turned as exited the nursery.

"Wait! Tornfur exclaimed as he tried to chase after her. He had to know more, but it was already too late.

Tornfur suddenly awakened in his nest, dawn light streaming into his den through the bramble screen that covered the entrance. _That's it? I will have to send her off to the mountains to a _tribe _that the clans don't even know exists? Who would go with her? Would they even be willing? _Tornfur groaned in desperation. _If ThunderClan doesn't even have a trained medicine cat, it's- it's _doomed_! _

**That was the prologue and please tell me what you thought about it tell me EVERY single one of your meaningful opinions and please review! **

**-Dustwhisker  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lightningstrike shook the snow off of his paws as the dawn sun rose and illuminated the camp in its bright glow. He looked towards Speckleheart who was sitting beside him. The cream and brown she-cat had become his mate when they had just become warriors. The golden warrior's heart filled with pride as he thought of the kits they would eventually have. But that was some time off.

He caught sight of a muscular gray warrior with darker blotches padding up to him. It was Stonefang the clan deputy.

"Lightningstrike, Oakfrost, Speckleheart, your vigils are over," the clan deputy meowed, "You may go rest in the warriors den now."

Lightningstrike nodded feeling relieved at the chance to get some shut-eye. He glanced towards Speckleheart and Oakfrost who were apparently feeling the same. Oakfrost had his jaws parted in a humongous yawn and his back arched in a luxurious stretch. While Speckleheart was seemingly trying hard to stay alert but seemed to be falling asleep on her paws.

"Come on Lightningstrike let's go," Speckleheart meowed as jumped down into the clearing and started padding towards the branches of the fallen beech tree where the warriors made their den. Lightningstrike leapt off the rock ledge where they had watched over the camp during the night and landed with a soft _plop _in the snow.

The camp was becoming more active now. Stonefang had padded off towards the center of the clearing where he usually organized the patrols while warriors were gathering around him awaiting their orders. By the nursery Lightningstrike spotted Hailkit, Emeraldkit, and Pondkit batting snow over each other while their mother stood close by carefully supervising their play. It all seemed so lively so perfect that it almost made Lightningstrike forget that he was one of the only ones who knew of a prophecy given to him by a mysterious cat named Jayfeather. Its meaning was still unknown but Lightningstrike knew that he could never let it out of his mind.

The trio made their way to the gap in the branches which was the entrance to the warrior's den. Lightningstrike had not been in their many times before. He wondered what it was like. Inside, the dense branches shielded nearly all the light coming from outside. As Lightningstrike's eyes slowly adjusted he could make out the multiple nests where the warriors slept but which ones were theirs?

A loud snort suddenly penetrated the still air. Lightningstrike felt Speckleheart and Oakfrost freeze besides him in shock, the fur on the back of his neck bristling. Lightningstrike's eyes darted around the den to see what made the noise. He finally made out a dark huddled mass of spiky fur in a nest.

"Don't worry it's just Thornfoot," Lightningstrike meowed the fur on his neck starting to lie down a bit.

"Great StarClan he snores loud enough to scare off a cat's pelt!" mewed Speckleheart angrily.

"He sleeps more than a hibernating badger!" remarked Oakfrost.

The black warrior suddenly stirred, and then raised his head drowsily. His eyes suddenly shot open as he recognized the three standing at the entrance of the den. "Lightningpaw- I mean –strike! What are you doing in here are your vigils over already?" he asked. "Oh wait if your vigils are over then that means it must be dawn!" He exclaimed as he scrambled up to his paws. "Great StarClan please don't let the patrols have left without me!" The panicky black warrior shoved past Lightningstrike and disappeared into the clearing.

"He seemed to be a bit more in a hurry to get into a patrol than usual," meowed Lightningstrike amusedly.

"Thornfoot must have gotten into trouble with Stonefang for missing a patrol yesterday," Speckleheart meowed. "I guess he doesn't want to again."

Lightningstrike nodded in agreement as he spotted a row of three nests towards one side of the den. They looked as if they hadn't been slept on. "Come on," Lightningstrike meowed gesturing towards the nests, "Those nests must be for us."

The trio made their way to the mats of moss and bracken which as soon as he reached it, Lightningstrike collapsed in and instantly fell asleep.

Icy cold bit into his pelt like the jaws of an enemy warrior. Lightningstrike staggered trying to sink his claws into the icy ground against the buffeting wind but he found they just made contact with cold hard stone. Snow whirled in the wind, obscuring his vision. With a yowl of alarm he found himself being lifted off his paws only to be slammed down again on a hard stone floor. Lightningstrike slowly opened his eyes. He was lying in a cave, limbs sprawled out. Tall pointed stones dotted the floor, towering above him surrounded by little clear pools of water. Moonlight shone through a crack in the ceiling. Lightningstrike slowly worked up the strength to stand up. He looked around scanning his unfamiliar surroundings.

"You must bring her here,"

Lightningstrike whirled around to face up to a gray tabby with piercing blue eyes. _Jayfeather!_

"Bring who?" Lightningstrike asked. "What is this place?"

"This is the Cave of the Pointed Stones," Jayfeather meowed. "You will know who to bring, the future of ThunderClan depends on it," he meowed as he started padding towards a narrow exit to the cave

"Jayfeather wait!" Lightningstrike exclaimed frustrated that the ancient medicine cat was being so vague but his efforts were in vain.

He suddenly awakened in his nest. He suddenly made out something on the floor of the nest. A narrow plant stem with spiky green leaves with two small round red berries. _This wasn't there before, _Lightningstrike thought. The plant wasn't familiar to him. He got up and padded towards it and gave it a sniff. Jayfeather's scent hit his scent glands. _He left this here, _Lightningstrike thought. _I'll take it to Tornfur he'll know what it is, and what it means._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lightningstrike padded across the empty clearing, carrying the stem with the red berries in his jaws. It was sun-high; all the warriors had gone out on patrol. He spotted a Rowanheart, an elder, basking on a warm rock in the sunlight. Besides the two elders no one else was in camp. He padded towards the bramble screen that covered the entrance to the medicine den and poked his head inside.

Lightningstrike swept his gaze around the enclosed space only to find to his great disappointment that Tornfur was not there.

"Mouse-dung," Lightningstrike muttered as he pulled his head back out. _Tornfur could be anywhere in our territory looking for herbs, _Lightningstrike thought crossly flicking his tail in irritation.

"Hey sonny looking for Tornfur, are you?" Lightningstrike heard the rasping voice of Rowanheart behind him.

"Yes I am," Lightningpaw answered, turning around, his mew muffled by the stem he was carrying. "Is he looking for herbs?"

"Well I don't know about herbs sonny but I heard he was goin' to the lake," Rowanheart meowed raising his head, licking a paw and drawing it over his ear. "And what's that you got there?" the dark-brown tabby tom asked flicking his tail towards the stem Lightningstrike held in his jaws.

"I don't know," Lightningstrike responded not wanting to say anymore. He wanted the matter to stay between him and Tornfur, but he forced himself to explain some more. "I just found this in my nest; it must have been tangled up in the moss."

"Then why do you need to get Tornfur?" inquired Rowanheart, a bit confused.

"Erm, my bad ear is a bit sore," Lightningstrike lied. He remembered that it was torn off by a fox just a few sunrises ago but it was completely fine now.

"Ah yes, you mean the one that was ripped off by the fox?" asked Rowanheart. "I remembered when I fought a fox single-pawed too, the nasty red creature, it nearly bit my head off!" began the elder. "But I showed it how a ThunderClan warrior fights and it ran away with its tail between its legs!" he boasted.

"You know that's not true," wheezed Birchwhisper, a dusty-brown she-cat emerging from the elder's den. "I was with you on that patrol so you can't hog all the credit for yourself."

The two elders launched into a argument on who fought off the fox while Lightningstrike padded past them thankful that he wouldn't be pulled into an elder's long droning story again. _Thank StarClan!_

Lightningstrike pushed his way through the thorn tunnel and out of camp. Outside, everything was covered in a thick layer of white. The tree branches seemed to bow down under the weight of the snow on top of them. Multiple sets of paw-prints showed where the patrols had gone out but none of them have come back yet, not even the dawn patrol. _They must be having trouble finding prey in this snow._

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard rustling in the undergrowth. Frosteyes emerged from the undergrowth followed by Thornfoot, who was limping with his back paw raised, and Adderpaw.

"Hi Lightningstrike," meowed Frosteyes. "Is my warrior up already?" she asked nuzzling him affectionately.

"Yeah," Lightningstrike mumbled uncomfortably over the stem in his mouth. Even though Frosteyes was his mother it still made his pelt hot with embarrassment when she showed her affection while others were watching.

"You must be leading the dawn patrol," observed Lightningstrike.

"Yeah but we had to slow down because Thornfoot stepped on a thorn on the way back," meowed the pure white warrior.

Lightningstrike suppressed an _mrrow _of laughter as he remembered how many other times Thornfoot had stepped on a thorn. _Just like his name._

"I pulled it out," meowed Adderpaw stepping forward. "Just like I did a whole lot of other times," he finished rolling his eyes.

"Hey I couldn't see it anyways it was under the snow!" meowed Thornfoot angrily.

"And what's that you are carrying?" asked Adderpaw. His eyes suddenly widened in fear. "Are they deathberries?"

"No," meowed Thornfoot, "I think deathberries are bigger and less bright."

"You should take it to Tornfur," meowed Frosteyes, "He'll know what it is."

"Yeah that is exactly what I am going to do!" meowed Lightningstrike grateful that another cat had made up an excuse.

"Then why are you out of camp?" Frosteyes questioned.

"Oh, I heard that Tornfur was out of camp," Lightningstrike meowed as he dashed off into the undergrowth. _Did not want to continue _that _conversation!_

The golden warrior dashed down the trail he knew well towards the lake. The frigid snow stung his paws as he pushed them deep into the snow with every bound. He smelled water up ahead as he burst into the snow covered pebbly shore. He swept his gaze around the shore for Tornfur. Lightningstrike suddenly gasped in shock as he spotted two figures in front of him.

Tornfur was splayed on the ground, twitching like a dying insect. While the reddish brown figure loomed over the dying medicine cat menacingly, his reddish-brown pelt horrifyingly familiar to Lightningstrike. _Tinyroot killed him, _he thought, furious,_ Tinyroot has killed Tornfur. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lightningstrike sprang at Tinyroot, digging his claws into his shoulders and tackling the reddish-brown cat with such force that the pair rolled over once before coming to a standstill with Lightningstrike on top pinning the killer with one forepaw planted on the cat's chest and another firmly holding down his tail. But as he inhaled he became aware of the scent that was clinging to the cat's fur. Lightningstrike recognized the scent of ShadowClan but underneath it laid a scent that smelled nothing like Tinyroot!

While he was distracted Lightningstrike suddenly felt himself being heaved sideways. He felt the ShadowClan cat scrambling out from under him.

"Who do you think you are attacking a medicine cat?" the reddish-brown _she-cat _hissed arching her back.

"Medicine cat?" meowed Lightningstrike bewildered. "I thought ShadowClan's medicine cat was Willowpond!" Lightningstrike knew because he had seen the light brown medicine at gatherings. He also knew for sure Willowpond had longer fur. The cat standing in front of him was _reddish-brown._

"Well I am Cedarwing her apprentice!" she spat.

"Then what are you doing-," he was cut off when Cedarwing interrupted.

"Trying to save your medicine cat!" she meowed dashing back to Tornfur's side.

Lightningstrike was still alarmed by how similar Cedarwing and Tinyroot looked. _They even have the same green eyes. _A new thought hit him, _could Tinyroot have had kits? _

"You could make yourself useful you know," meowed Cedarwing ill temperedly. "Go to my camp and get some coltsfoot from my stores." she ordered.

"That's crazy I-,"

"Listen Goldy, do you care enough to not let your medicine cat die?" asked Cedarwing while she kneaded Tornfur's chest with her paws. "Willowpond is in camp she will show you where the coltsfoot is."

"How am I supposed to know where your camp is?" asked Lightningstrike angrily. He couldn't believe he was trusting this apprentice. Walking into an enemy's camp was like walking into a badger's set! It was much less likely they would give him herbs.

"You ThunderClan cats are expert trackers aren't you?" retorted Cedarwing. "Use that handy nose of yours and follow the trail of the dawn patrol back to the camp!"

"What's wrong with Tornfur anyways?" demanded Lightningstrike.

"He's having trouble breathing, so stop asking questions and get me the coltsfoot!" hissed Cedarwing. "Just trust me!"

Lightningstrike shot a glance at Tornfur who was writing and gasping, struggling to inhale. _I have wasted enough time, this could be the only way to save Tornfur. _Without looking back Lightningstrike turned around and shot across the ShadowClan boarder. Rank ShadowClan scent poured over him. Lightningstrike froze for a moment. He parted his jaws, trying to separate all the mingled scents. He suddenly made out a scent that was fresher than all the others. It was the mixed scent of three ShadowClan cats. It lead into the dark pine trees.

He bounded into the shade of the tall pines. The mat of pine needles that covered the forest floor felt springy and unusual underpaw. Lightningstrike was hot on the scent trail. He scented even more ShadowClan scents ahead. _I will not be looking forward to the welcome, _he grimaced. The golden warrior spotted a tangled mass of brambles and low lying branches. Lightningstrike wrinkled his nose at the ShadowClan scents coming from behind it.

Before he could start looking for the entrance the wind was knocked out of him. He staggered to one side, only to feel searing pain as claws scored his pelt. _What was I thinking? Wandering into an enemy camp is suicide! _He whirled back swiping a paw at his attacker but he couldn't see properly in the half-light and his blow missed.

"Wait, Finchclaw stop he is alone!"

Lightningstrike slowly made out the shape of two cats as his eyes adjusted. One of them was a mouse-brown and cream tom and was bearing his teeth in a snarl and arching his back poised to strike.

"Who do you think you are ordering me around, the clan deputy?" growled Finchclaw at a light ginger she-cat. "This is a ThunderClan spy!"

"That's your problem Finchclaw you are always rushing to conclusions, I mean look, he is nowhere near the entrance nor is there any prey scent on him." meowed the light ginger tabby calmly. "Let him explain himself. Well? Speak up!"

"I don't see why we should, Sandeye," muttered Finchclaw mutinously sliding out his long hooked claws threateningly.

"Uh-yes," Lightningstrike stammered. "I want to see your medicine cat."

"Why?" asked Sandeye.

"I need some of herbs to help save Tornfur," meowed Lightningstrike meeting the gaze of the two ShadowClan cats. He just realized how stupid the request just sounded.

"Ah-ha!" exclaimed Finchclaw. "So you just came here to take our herbs!"

"Wait what is this about Tornfur?"

A light brown she-cat with long fur shouldered her way in between the two ShadowClan warriors.

A wave of relief crashed over him as he realized that the she-cat was Willowpond, the medicine cat.

"Its Tornfur," Lightningstrike began in a rush. "He is having lots of trouble breathing, there is something wrong with him he needs coltsfoot!"

"Got it," meowed Willowpond as she turned to get back into the camp.

"Wait you can't be serious!" meowed Finchclaw stepping in to block her way. "Who cares if he dies? He is just a mangy old _ThunderClan_ elder anyways!"

"And also their medicine cat," meowed Willowpond. "Now stand aside, _your _medicine cat commands you."

Reluctantly Finchclaw stepped back and allowed Willowpond to go past him, into the camp, and back with a shriveled bunch of roundish leaves in her jaws. She nodded to signal Lightningstrike that he was to lead the way back.

Lightningstrike nodded and following his own scent trail he led the way out of ShadowClan territory wincing at the stinging sensation of the scratches on his shoulders. He burst out of the pine trees along with Willowpond blinking his eyes in the sunlight. Lightningstrike looked towards the lakeshore and sure enough Cedarwing was there and Tornfur was still on the ground. Fear clenched his belly. _Is he dead?_

Lightningstrike raced to Tornfur's side, Willowpond behind him. Lightningstrike saw that Tornfur's eyes were open and shifting around frantically. The medicine cat's chest heaved every time every time he inhaled pronouncing every rib outlined on his pelt.

"I managed to help him regain consciousness," explained Cedarwing. "But he still can't breathe properly."

"Okay Lightningstrike I think it is best you stand back," Willowpond meowed chewing the coltsfoot into a pulp. "Coltsfoot will ease his breathing."

"Is he going to go to StarClan?" asked Lightningstrike.

"No he will be fine," retorted Cedarwing. "Now go be a nice warrior and lick your scratches."

Lightningstrike felt a bit indignant as he opened his mouth for a stinging remark but he thought better of it. _It is impossible to argue with her. _He retreated a few tail-lengths and sat down and twisted his head to lap at a scratch on his shoulder. _Wait, _Lightningstrike froze as he realized that the strange twig not in his mouth. Lightningstrike rose to his paws. He looked around the lakeshore but he couldn't see the unfamiliar red berries anywhere on the pebbles. _Oh StarClan how could you have let this happen? _He thought miserably.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Where is it?" Lightningstrike meowed frantically. "Where is it?"

The two ShadowClan medicine cats were ignoring him still sitting with their backs turned to him by Tornfur. _Calm down Lightningstrike. _Lightningstrike chided himself. _It won't do any good to panic. _He tried to think of a time that he might have dropped his twig. He rapidlyremembered that he would have dropped his twig when he sprang at Cedarwing. He rushed to the brambles where he was hiding and surely enough, the stick with the spiky leaves and red berries lay in front of him. He plucked them up with his jaws and trotted towards the three medicine cats.

He was relieved to see that Tornfur's wheezes have died away and that the old medicine cat was getting back up to his feet.

"The coltsfoot was an excellent idea Cedarwing," rasped Tornfur thankfully. "I thought I would join StarClan a bit too soon…" he trailed off.

"How did this happen anyways?" asked Willowpond.

"I don't know…" Tornfur began uncertainly. "It felt as if no matter how hard I tried to breathe I couldn't get enough air. It was horrible it was like drowning out of water," he explained.

"Yes I have seen it before," meowed Willowpond. "A cat can die if they can't take in air but thank StarClan that Cedarwing remembered that coltsfoot eases shortness of breath."

Cedarwing snorted contemptuously obviously miffed by her mentor's comment. _I would feel the same if Pepperflight thought I would forget my battle moves, _thought Lightningstrike about his former mentor.

"Excuse me," Lightningstrike interrupted the medicine cats' conversation. "I think I should take Tornfur back to camp."

"Okay but take this coltsfoot first," Willowpond mewed pushing the round leaves towards him with her nose. "It grows well in our territory so you don't need to worry. Why are you carrying holly?" Willowpond asked all of a sudden looking at the stem.

_Holly! So that is what this is called!_

Tornfur unexpectedly answered for Lightningstrike. "I was collecting it," the dark-brown medicine cat rasped shooting Lightningstrike a glance telling him not to say anymore.

Lightningstrike was surprised that Tornfur would step in for him but he remembered that Tornfur knew that he got dreams from StarClan. _Maybe he can explain my dream as well._

"Isn't holly poisonous?" inquired Cedarwing.

_ Nosy apprentice, _Lightningstrike thought crossly. He opened his mouth to retort, but once again Tornfur moved in to explain.

"I wanted to show the apprentices and kits what it looks like so that they don't eat it," Tornfur rasped.

Thankfully the medicine cats did not ask any more questions. They both nodded and started padding back towards the boarder. Lightningstrike stared at Cedarwing's reddish pelt. _It really does look exactly like Tinyroot's, _Lightningstrike thought. But he knew that it was against the warrior code for medicine cats to have kits. _I'll ask her at the next gathering._ He looked at Tornfur, the medicine cat looked extremely weary from his struggle.

"Do you need to lean on my shoulder?" asked Lightningstrike.

"No, I'm fine," Tornfur grunted through the stem, padding towards the undergrowth.

"Tornfur," began Lightningstrike, "I had a dream after my vigil, from StarClan."

Lightningstrike saw Tornfur's ears prick with interest but the gaze in his eyes seemed far away. Lightningstrike shivered, it wasn't because of the cold; Tornfur had always seemed to be so lively that Lightningstrike never thought of him as an elder. But now the dark-brown medicine cat seemed, hollow, empty somehow.

Pushing the thought away, Lightningstrike quickly explained the contents of his dream in meticulous detail from the freezing cold to the Cave of the Pointed Stones. As Lightningstrike finished he saw a sparkle suddenly return to Tornfur's eyes.

"Stop here Lightningstrike," he meowed. "I also had a dream the night you were doing your vigil. Flowerpaw came to me."

Lightningstrike froze as he heard the name of the one he had loved before she was killed by Tinyroot. "What did she say?" he asked.

"She said that Stormkit would become your apprentice," Tornfur began a bit hesitantly.

_Stormkit? My apprentice?_

"But I have only become a warrior," Lightningstrike protested. "I am not ready for an apprentice!"

"I know," Tornfur meowed his head down.

"Okay so maybe Stormkit is going to become my apprentice but what does that have to do with _my _dream?" demanded Lightningstrike.

Tornfur unexpectedly sighed, looking at his paws. "I am going to join StarClan very soon," Tornfur began, before Lightningstrike could say something he continued, "I know that would leave ThunderClan without a medicine cat, and that is why Flowerpaw came to me." The graying medicine cat took a deep breath and continued, "She told me Hollykit will become my apprentice, but I wouldn't be around long enough to train her. That is why I won't," Tornfur meowed wrapping his tail around his paws.

"But you have to train her," Lightningstrike meowed. "If Hollykit is going to be the medicine cat then how is she going to learn?"

"In the mountains Flowerpaw told me that there lives a tribe of cats who have a Healer named Stoneteller," Tornfur explained, "Like Jayfeather told you she must seek the Cave of the Pointed Stones, that is what the sign of the holly leaves meant," Tornfur meowed putting the twig down.

"Then how is Hollykit going to get there?" Lightningstrike meowed. He had seen the rocky peaks over WindClan's ridge and Lightningstrike thought the steep cliffs looked impassable.

"Now that, Lightningstrike is the reason why Jayfeather gave you that dream," Tornfur meowed. "You are the warrior who is going to protect Hollykit on her journey. All this time I thought no one would ever be willing to take on such a task, but now I know this is your destiny Lightningstrike," he continued. "I will stay behind and continue taking care of the clan for as long as I can," Tornfur vowed. "But promise me Lightningstrike that you will defend Hollykit on your voyage, because if she does not make it and never learns to be a medicine cat," he paused, "Then ThunderClan is doomed to destruction, without one to care for their sick or wounded StarClan could do nothing more than weep upon them."

Lightningstrike pondered for a moment. _Moonstar would never approve, _he realized. _She would never let two young cats make the journey. I would have to leave everything behind, my clan, _a shiver passed through Lightningstrike, _Speckleheart._

"Please Lightningstrike," Tornfur meowed placing his tail-tip on Lightningstrike's shoulder. "This is about the survival of ThunderClan, you must promise me, and it is the last thing I can be sure of before I join the ranks of StarClan."

_You don't have to go alone, _Jayfeather's voice suddenly whispered in Lightningstrike's good ear. _Speckleheart is the most brave and loyal traveling companion you can have. Bring Stormkit and train him on the journey, he will aid you as well as Speckleheart on your quest._

Supported by Jayfeather's words Lightningstrike nodded . "I promise," he meowed to Tornfur.

"Thank you," Tornfur meowed. "Now let's get back to camp."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hollykit wriggled uncomfortably under her mother's hot tongue. Dusk light filtered into the nursery through the brambles illuminating the floor in its orange glow.

"Mama, stop it you are making my fur all sticky," complained Hollykit trying to duck away from Shorttail's muzzle.

"Oh no, you don't," meowed Shorttail nudging Hollykit back into place with the side of her head. "You can't become an apprentice looking as if you were pulled through a bramble thicket backwards."

"Mama, I'm big now can't I groom myself?" asked Hollykit.

Shorttail seemed to consider Hollykit's request for a moment before finally coming up with a response. "Okay fine you can groom yourself, but make sure to smooth down your tail."

Hollykit craned her neck to look at her tail. It was sand-colored with darker stripes, a white tail, and it was long and fluffy unlike her mother's. _But I like it this way, _thought Hollykit. But the sand-colored tabby kit knew that if she didn't obey then she will be groomed by Shorttail again.

Reluctantly, she complied putting down her tail-fur with strokes of her tongue and then craned her neck to reach her shoulders and flank. She looked towards her littermate, Stormkit. His dark gray pelt was neatly groomed and shone in the sunlight. He looked as if he was going to die of excitement.

"Isn't this great?" he meowed, his eyes gleaming. "We are finally going to be apprentices; I can't wait to see our territory!"

Hollykit shrugged her shoulders. Somehow she didn't feel as excited to leave the safety of the nursery. _But I need to, the clan needs me, _she thought. Her mother had always told her that ThunderClan needed warriors to hunt, _to fight…_

Hollykit shivered at the thought of going into battle. _I don't want to harm anyone…_

A loud yowl suddenly came from outside. "May all cats able to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

"Come on Hollykit!" meowed Stormkit bounding out of the nursery. Hollykit followed a bit more hesitantly, as she emerged into the stone clearing she gasped, she had never seen all the clan gathered together before. _There are so many warriors! _She spotted a golden tom with one ear sitting beside a cream and brown she-cat who seemed to be listening hard to what the golden tom was saying in her ear.

"Look Hollykit," meowed Stormkit gesturing towards the golden tom. "That's Lightningstrike!"

Hollykit nodded as Stormkit continued meowing.

"He got his ear torn off by a fox when he was trying to save those new kits in the nursery!" whispered Stormkit excitedly, "I want to be his apprentice because he is so brave!"

Hollykit couldn't see what Stormkit was so excited about. "I don't want my ear to be torn off!" meowed Hollykit.

"Oh come on! It is just part of being a warrior," meowed Stormkit. "You have to take risks!"

_If it means to be injured? _Thought Hollykit, "It would be better to be a medicine cat," she muttered.

"Oh come on you can't be a medicine cat, they are specially chosen by StarClan," meowed Stormkit.

Hollykit sighed; _I wish I was chosen by StarClan…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Moonstar's yowl, "Hollykit, Stormkit, please step forward."

Stormkit rushed forward to sit under the Highledge while Hollykit followed a bit more tentatively.

"Stormkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw," Moonstar announced. "Your mentor will be Lightningstrike."

A wave of murmurs of shock and surprise echoed throughout the clearing as Moonstar spoke the name of the young warrior Stormpaw pointed out to Hollykit.

"But he is so young!" exclaimed Nettlefur, "Surely not ready for an apprentice?"

"Silence!" yowled Moonstar, "It is not up to you to contradict _my _decision."

A long stillness followed before Moonstar continued. "Lightningstrike**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Pepperflight, and you have shown yourself to be brave and courageous," the silver leader meowed. "You will be the mentor of Stormpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Stormpaw."

Stormpaw eagerly bounded up to Lightningstrike and touched noses with him as the clan cheered out his new name, "Stormpaw! Stormpaw!"

Moonstar raised her tail for silence before continuing. Hollykit felt her belly clench up as Moonstar rested her gaze on her. "Hollykit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," the leader meowed. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Frost-,"

"Wait!" a new voice exclaimed.

Every cat froze and turned around shooting icy glares at a graying-brown cat in the back.

"Tornfur what is your reason for interrupting this sacred ceremony?" demanded Moonstar narrowing her ice blue eyes at the medicine cat.

"Hollypaw must become my apprentice!" yowled Tornfur bounding up to the foot of the Highledge. "Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever," the medicine cat announced. "So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown a willingness to heal not hurt," the graying tom paused. "Your next medicine cat will be Hollypaw."

The clearing fell eerily silent. All the cats wore expressions of shock and apprehension, but even though the clearing was silent Hollypaw's mind was reeling. _So I can be a medicine cat? _Hollypaw thought in disbelief. _I must because Tornfur says so! _But a new thought suddenly hit her. _Will Moonstar let me become Tornfur's apprentice? _Hollypaw thought as she looked pleadingly up at the Highledge.

Moonstar sighed, "Hollypaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Tornfur?" the silver leader asked.

"I do!" Hollypaw meowed. Her voice echoed around the clearing. Relief crashed over her now that she thought that she could be saving lives rather than taking them.

Tornfur looked greatly relieved as well. "Then since tonight is the half-moon you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats," he meowed.

"The good wishes of all of ThunderClan will be with you," Moonstar announced. "May StarClan light your path."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hollypaw watched intently as Tornfur lay down two sets of herbs before her.

"These are traveling herbs," the old medicine cat explained. "They are used to give cats strength and energy."

Hollypaw nodded, Tornfur had brought her in after her apprentice ceremony. She felt a bit edgy about going to the Moonpool and meeting her ancestors. _What will I say to them? _She thought.

"This is sorrel," Tornfur meowed nudging some round cupped leaves with his nose. "And this is daisy," he explained doing the same to some withered, thick, dark green oval shaped leaves. "Daisy can also be used to soothe aching joints," the medicine cat added.

_Sorrel and daisy gives energy and strength but daisy can also be used to soothe aching joints, it is already so much to remember, _thought Hollypaw. _Being a medicine cat is going to be harder than I thought. _But Hollypaw knew that what she was learning would benefit all the clans some day and she was already relieved she wouldn't have to become a warrior.

"We are going to eat them so that we can make the journey to the Moonpool," Tornfur wheezed. "Go ahead."

Hollypaw bent down and lapped up the herbs almost gagging them back out because of the bitter flavor. But she didn't want to show Tornfur that she couldn't even do a simple task like eating traveling herbs so she forced the vile tasting pulp down her throat.

"How are they?" Tornfur asked amusedly.

"G-good," Hollypaw sputtered coughing.

"Don't worry about the bitter flavor, the herbs will still give you energy for your journey to the Moonpool," meowed Tornfur licking his share up. "Now let's go, the moon is rising," he meowed padding out of the den.

Hollypaw followed the graying medicine cat out wishing she could have at least had a drink of water to wash the flavor out of her mouth. The pair stepped through the thorn tunnel and into the moonlit forest.

Hollypaw gasped at what she saw. Silver light wafted through intertwined branches staining some patches of ground silver while leaving others untouched in a forest that seemed to go on forever.

"Come," Tornfur meowed. "This is the way to the Moonpool," he finished setting off through the trees.

"Hey, wait up," Hollypaw called bounding up towards him. The duo padded forward occasionally rounding bramble thickets and skirting streams until Hollypaw noticed a break in the trees up ahead. They emerged into a wide open space with snowy hills and a wide glimmering lake below them.

"This is WindClan's moor," Tornfur announced.

Hollypaw was at a loss of words. For so long the world she knew was the safe stone walls of the ThunderClan camp. She only had a vague idea of the world beyond. "It is so vast…" Hollypaw murmured to herself in amazement. _There is even more on the other side of the moor! _She realized as she made out the shadows of some tall scraggly peaks beyond a ridge. She looked towards the lake. She had seen large puddles in camp when she was very young when it rained in Greenleaf. _But this… this is huge!_

"Look over there Hollypaw," wheezed Tornfur gesturing with his head. "That is Volepond the WindClan medicine cat."

Hollypaw stared hard at the moor narrowing her eyes because of the breeze. She made out a new cat scent drifting on it. The scent was first a jumble of cat scent until she began to make out one particular one. She finally spotted a dark cat shape dashing across the moor to meet them. _It must be Volepond. _Hollypaw felt excited about meeting a new cat.

"Hello Tornfur," meowed Volepond leaping nimbly up the hill to come face to face with the pair. "Who is this?" the sleek black medicine cat meowed fixing Hollypaw with a warm orange gaze.

"She is my new apprentice, Hollypaw," Tornfur responded. "I am taking her to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan."

Hollypaw looked at the WindClan medicine cat. She had seen her clan-mates grow thinner and thinner as leaf-bare progressed and even though she had eaten traveling herbs her stomach still felt as hollow as a log. But the WindClan cat looked scrawnier than any of her clan-mates. _How did they get this way?_

"Well welcome, Hollypaw," meowed Volepond. "May StarClan grant you the wisdom to join the ranks of the medicine cats," the skinny black tom meowed. "Now let's go, Lilyberry is behind me so we won't need to wait for her."

Tornfur nodded and let Volepond take the lead as he and Hollypaw fell in behind him.

"Tornfur what is wrong with Volepond?" asked Hollypaw. "He is so thin."

"That is because he is a WindClan cat," Tornfur meowed. "Their warriors catch rabbits by chasing them which makes prey really hard to come by especially in the harsh moons of leaf-bare."

"Oh," Hollypaw meowed. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I'm afraid not, my apprentice," Tornfur meowed. "The clans were always meant to look after themselves but they would unite in the face of danger. That is what makes us strong."

Hollypaw nodded. The group suddenly made a detour and started down the hill they were on and towards a sparkling stream.

"This stream flows from the Moonpool," Tornfur explained. "We are going to follow it to it."

The trio padded on until they came upon another stone hollow lined with frost. Everything that she had been seeing had amazed her but nothing had left her more astounded than the sight before her. It was a glistening pool of water, its surface undisturbed by the slightest ripple. Hollypaw looked up then down. The warriors of Silverpelt were reflected in its still surface. _This must be the Moonpool!_

"This is a sacred space," Tornfur whispered. "Here we share tongues with StarClan and leaders receive their nine lives; we are going to wait for the other medicine cats to arrive."

"Greetings Tornfur, greetings Volepond," a new voice meowed. "Who is this?"

Hollypaw turned her head around to look at who had spoken. It was a gray tabby she-cat with white paws.

"She is Hollypaw, Tornfur's new apprentice," responded Volepond.

"Nice to meet you, Hollypaw, I am Lilyberry the medicine cat of RiverClan," the medicine cat meowed dipping her head.

Hollypaw returned the gesture politely smoothing down the fur on her shoulders a few times with her tongue before Tornfur spoke.

"Are Willowpond and Cedarwing behind you?" he asked.

"Yes, they are coming this way," Lilyberry meowed flicking her ears behind her.

As soon as she spoke a light brown she-cat with long fur padded into the hollow with a reddish brown one trailing behind her, _Willowpond must be the one in front._

"Willowpond, Cedarwing, this is my new apprentice, Hollypaw," Tornfur meowed.

"Greetings, Hollypaw," meowed Willowpond, "I am the medicine cat of ShadowClan."

"Nice to meet you Hollypaw," Cedarwing meowed.

"Come," Tornfur mewed in Hollypaw's ear nudging her towards the Moonpool. "It is time for your medicine cat apprentice ceremony." The rest of the medicine cats had fanned out and now ringed the edge of the pool. The clearing had fallen completely, and eerily silent except for the faint gurgle of the stream that bubbled up between a couple of rocks and fell into the Moonpool.

Tornfur padded directly to the other side of the Moonpool so that he was across from Hollypaw. He and the other medicine cats stood away from Hollypaw leaving her alone on her side of the pond. Silverpelt glistened silently overhead.

"Hollypaw," Tornfur began, "Is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

"It is," Hollypaw meowed. There was no turning back. She was meant to help her clan this way she knew it. She had already been briefed on what it meant to be a medicine cat. _Never to love… never to mate… never to have kits of my own… _her thoughts trailed off. _But it is to help my clan and nothing else, I am proud to be a medicine cat._

"Then come forward," Tornfur meowed. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat," he meowed his amber eyes sparkling under the moonlight. "Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

"Drink some of the water," whispered Lilyberry leaning over to Hollypaw.

Hollypaw nodded and dipped her head and lapped up a few drops of the glistening water. The clear liquid was icy-cold but somehow soothing as it entered Hollypaw's mouth and trickled down her throat.

"Now let us all rest and hear what StarClan is willing to share," Tornfur finished.

All the medicine cats dipped their heads and started to lie down next to the pool closing their eyes and letting the tips of their noses touch the water before becoming still. Hollypaw did the same and as she touched her nose to the water she fell into a deep sleep only catching a glimpse of the moon reflected in the surface of the Moonpool before succumbing to rest.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hollypaw blinked open her eyes. She was still at the Moonpool. _Mouse-dung! I didn't even get a dream from StarClan! _She thought disappointedly looking up at the stars. They just glistened silently unmoving and still. "Why can't talk to you, StarClan?" she asked to the distant points of light.

"That is because we come to you first."

Hollypaw spun around to see who had spoken. A gray tabby stood near the entrance to the stone hollow, starlight sparkling at his paws and glittering in his ice blue eyes. "I am Jayfeather of StarClan."

Hollypaw stood the fur on the back of her neck pricked with amazement. Suddenly she realized she must look like an overexcited kit so she forced it to lie down. "Do you have a message for me?" Hollypaw meowed bowing her head Jayfeather remembering how her mother had always told her stories about how StarClan cats gave medicine cats information to benefit their clans.

"Yes, Jayfeather mewed. "Now look over there Hollypaw," Jayfeather meowed flicking his tail to where Tornfur lay.

"That is Tornfur, my mentor," Hollypaw responded a bit confused. _What would StarClan want me to know about my mentor?_

"So he is," meowed Jayfeather. "But even though he is your mentor he won't be around to train you fully."

"What do you mean?" meowed Hollypaw.

"Tornfur is going to die; his time to join us draws near."

"Wait, what?" asked Hollypaw the meaning of the gray tabby's words dawned on her. "He can't die! How am I supposed to learn the ways of the medicine cat is he is gone?" she meowed her voice rapidly rising to a wail. She glanced towards Tornfur. The tom's pelt was riddled with patchy spots where fur had fallen out; his muzzle was gray with age. Realizing that the medicine cat truly did look as if he were on his way to StarClan she saw her future as a medicine cat rapidly falling apart. "What can I do? Why does it have to be this way?" she asked desperately.

"Tornfur is only where he is right now because of many mistakes other cats have made," Jayfeather responded shooting an unpitying look at the elder. "What you must do is discover the ones that share your destiny as well."

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Hollypaw jolted awake as a loud rumbling filled the air.

"What was that?" yowled Volepond the fur on the back of his neck standing straight up.

Hollypaw realized that all of the other medicine cats were awakened by the noise too.

"It was lightning!" Tornfur croaked.

"In the middle of leaf-bare?" demanded Cedarwing.

All of a sudden the wind picked up sending flakes of white crashing into Hollypaw's pelt. Hollypaw ducked her head bracing herself against the wind.

"It is a snowstorm!"yowled Volepond over the wind.

"Every medicine cat needs to return back to their camps now!" yowled Willowpond.

"Hollypaw stay with me," wheezed Tornfur pressing up against her. "It is way too easy to get separated in these conditions."

Hollypaw nodded and gritted her teeth against the howling cold as the medicine cats started following the stream back to their own camps. Hollypaw could barely see a few fox-lengths ahead of her. The moon and the stars were completely blocked out. _Great StarClan! Even StarClan can't watch over us now! _ Hollypaw thought struggling against the wind.

"Wait, Hollypaw!" Tornfur croaked.

Hollypaw turned around to find Tornfur stumbling through the snow a few fox-lengths behind her. Hollypaw dashed back to him.

"Hollypaw I need to rest," gasped Tornfur. "This snow and wind; I-I will never make it back to camp." Dropping his head he added, "I'm not strong enough."

_Great StarClan is this how Tornfur is going to die? _Hollypaw thought despairingly.

"Don't worry I'll find you some shelter," meowed Hollypaw desperately. She swung her head from side to side shivering as she did so. Her paws were numb from standing in the snow for so long. To one side of her was the lake. She suddenly made out the tall shape of a tree. _The Ancient Oak! _She had heard so many stories about how countless other cats had sheltered underneath its roots in times like this. "Tornfur I found shelter!" she yowled to Tornfur over the roaring wind. She braced her shoulder against Tornfur and led the graying medicine cat to the oak. Surely enough she found a gap in its roots. She let Tornfur in first before following. When she was inside she found relief from the wind and some of the cold. The wooded walls blocked out the storm so that it was only a faint howling. She raised a paw and started smoothing down her chest fur, which had become ruffled during the blizzard, with long smooth strokes of her tongue.

When she finished she crouched down tucking her paws neatly underneath her because she didn't want her body to touch the frigid floor. Hollypaw brushed her body against Tornfur's so that they could both keep warm. She began thinking about her dream and the strange gray tabby. "What you must do is discover those who share your destiny as well," she mouthed the words of Jayfeather silently. _Then that is when the lightning struck._ But then she suddenly realized something. _Of course! The lightning must show who else shares my destiny. _Hollypaw rapidly thought on what it means. Then, it struck her, it was the golden tom who had been made Stormpaw's mentor.

_Lightningstrike!_

**Fun fact: Lightning can actually occur in snowstorms!**

**-Dustwhisker**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Okay warriors use your front paws to clear out the snow! We have clan-mates to save!" ordered Stonefang.

Lightningstrike clawed at the snow blocking the thorn tunnel. The blizzard last night had completely blocked the exit to the camp and the entrances to the dens with a thick layer of frosty white. The snow was stained orange by the rising sun revealing the immense amount of snow that covered the camp.

"Lightningstrike do you think Hollypaw and Tornfur could have survived that?" asked Speckleheart working to dislodge a tough chunk of snow.

"Probably if they found shelter," grunted Lightningstrike sending more snow showering back down to the clearing. He was just as worried as his mate was not just because Tornfur and Hollypaw were his clan-mates but because Hollypaw was the very future of ThunderClan. _If she is lost now then the clan's future looks bleak. _

Lightningstrike knew that Speckleheart, his mate, knew this too for he had told her everything about Hollypaw and the journey they would undertake just to make sure she was trained enough to take care of the clan as their medicine cat. He still felt extremely grateful towards his mate for being willing to go with him on the journey. _Now my apprentice and Hollypaw are the only ones that need to know about the expedition to the mountains so that Hollypaw can be trained by this 'Stoneteller'._

Still Lightningstrike felt a bit unsure whether or not he was doing the right thing. "Speckleheart?" he whispered. "Do you think it is right? Going on the journey? I mean we are abandoning our clans in the middle of leaf-bare when they might need us most and going to the mountains to a tribe none of the clans have ever heard about; what if ThunderClan needs us?" he confided.

"It is the right thing to do ThunderClan's future depends on it," responded Speckleheart pausing from her digging. "ThunderClan had many strong warriors and they will be able to take care of themselves until we come back."

"What if we don't come back?" asked Lightningstrike dropping his gaze.

"We _will _come back," responded Speckleheart locking her soft blue gaze with his amber one. "We will take care of one-another." Speckleheart touched her nose with his for a moment before turning back to the thorn tunnel with new air of seriousness. "I think we are almost through."

Speckleheart and Lightningstrike pawed at the snow for a few more heartbeats before finally a chunk broke away revealing a bit of the frost covered forest beyond. The pair scratched away at the snow a little while longer before making a hole big enough for a cat to squeeze through.

"Stonefang we have made it through!" yowled Lightningstrike over his shoulder.

"Okay I'll let Moonstar know," yowled Stonefang back.

"Warriors and apprentices gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting!" yowled Moonstar.

Lightningstrike and Speckleheart made their way from the thorn tunnel back into the stone clearing where he spotted Stormpaw making his way through the snow, which was up to his belly, to Lightningstrike.

"Did you finish digging out the elder's den?" asked Lightningstrike.

"Yeah, Adderpaw helped me," meowed Stormpaw. "Will we be able to find my sister?" he asked a hint of worry in his tone.

Before Lightningstrike could answer Moonstar spoke. "We are completely aware that Tornfur and Hollypaw didn't return last night because of the blizzard," she began. "I will participate in the search patrols."

"Okay Moonstar," meowed Stonefang. "You can lead a patrol with Blacktooth and Frosteyes by the WindClan border," the gray-blotched tom began. "Oakfrost you lead a hunting patrol with Thornfoot and Adderpaw because we need more fresh-kill."

Oakfrost flicked his ears with acknowledgement and beckoned with his tail towards Thornfoot and Adderpaw who followed him through the thorn tunnel right after Moonstar's patrol exited the camp.

"Speckleheart can you lead a patrol with you, Lightningstrike and Stormpaw towards the lake?" asked Stonefang.

"Of course Stonefang," meowed Speckleheart. "Come on lets go," she meowed to Lightningstrike.

"Okay, follow me, Stormpaw," Lightningstrike meowed.

"So we will find my sister?" asked Stormpaw.

"We might," Lightningstrike mewed as he entered and exited the thorn tunnel not wanting to make any false promises. A sense of urgency was gnawing inside of him. _We need to find Hollypaw soon who knows what kind of a situation she is in?_

"Let's pick up the pace," meowed Speckleheart as she bounded off towards the lake.

Lightningstrike and Stormpaw followed. _Even though this is only his second day out of camp he seems to be quite fit for traveling these distances. _Lightningstrike thought shooting an admiring glance at the dark gray apprentice who was keeping an even pace with his mentor.

The trio burst through the trees. The normally pebbly shore of the lake was now covered in snow. The combined glare of the sun bouncing off the lakeshore and the snow made Lightningstrike narrow his eyes against the light.

"Wait Lightningstrike do you smell that?" Stormpaw meowed suddenly.

Immediately Lightningstrike opened his mouth to taste the air. The new odor hit his scent glands like a monster to a cat on a thunderpath.

"Two ShadowClan cats," Speckleheart meowed. "And Hollypaw's and Tornfur's, Lightningstrike we have found their scent trail!"

_Not just any ShadowClan cats, _thought Lightningstrike. The scents seemed awfully familiar. _Cedarwing and Willowpond! _

"ShadowClan cats?" meowed Stormpaw, his neck fur bristling. "If they have laid a claw on Hollypaw I'll rip their pelts off!"

"Hold it Stormpaw these are the scents of the ShadowClan medicine cats they would probably not hurt Hollypaw," he let the air wash over his scent glands again. "It is coming from the ancient oak!"

The trio peered inside. Certainly enough Tornfur and Hollypaw were deeply asleep in one side of the den while Willowpond and Cedarwing were snoozing on the opposite side.

"Hollypaw!" Stormpaw yowled in glee as he spotted his sand-colored sister and jumped on her.

"Wha-?" Hollypaw meowed a bit confused at first before she realized it was her brother. "Stormpaw!"

That sent the rest of the den off. "What is going on?" asked Tornfur blinking his eyes.

"Is it dawn already?" asked Willowpond.

"Wasn't it obvious?" asked Cedarwing.

"All right Willowpond, Cedarwing, you may get back to your own territory _now_," commanded Speckleheart. "What were you doing here anyways?"

"I don't know would you take shelter from a blizzard if you were caught in one?" asked Cedarwing her tone dripping with sarcasm brushing by Speckleheart as she and Willowpond slipped out of the den and left for ShadowClan territory.

"What is with that cat anyways?" whispered Speckleheart.

Lightningstrike shrugged, to him the workings of Cedarwing's mind were a mystery.

"Okay is anyone hurt?" the golden tom asked.

"No we are all fine," Tornfur grunted as he slipped out of the nest, Hollypaw and Stormpaw following.

Speckleheart and Lightningstrike spent a few moments looking over the cats for injuries. "Yes you seem fine," Speckleheart meowed.

Back at camp they were greeted with a chorus of yowls of relief and praise.

"Speckleheart, Lightningstrike, Stormpaw you were able to bring them back!" yowled Stonefang in approval.

It seemed that all the clan was crowding around wanting to hear their story.

"That's enough!" yowled Moonstar. "Speckleheart, Lightningstrike, Tornfur, Hollypaw, you all deserve some fresh-kill and a rest."

Lightningstrike nodded and padded towards the fresh-kill pile with Speckleheart. He noticed that Oakheart's hunting patrol had brought in a fair amount of fresh-kill. He selected a thrush from the pile. Lightningstrike's mouth filled with water as he realized this would be his first decent meal in a long time. Looking up at Speckleheart he asked, "Do you want to share?"

"Of course," Speckleheart answered.

The both sat down to enjoy the thrush, which was a juicy one. _This is perfect, so perfect, _Lightningstrike thought. _Just me and my mate, I wish it could just last forever…_

_ But it can't. _


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lightningstrike padded across the WindClan shore, his paws sinking into the wet slush of water and snow. The full moon glistened above him sending its light down on the ThunderClan patrol making their way to the Gathering Island. Moonstar lead in front with her deputy, Stonefang, right behind her. Tornfur and his apprentice Hollypaw came behind both of them with a group of warriors and elders behind.

Lightningstrike remembered that this was to be his last gathering before he, Stormpaw, Speckleheart and Hollypaw would set off on their journey to find the Teller of the Pointed Stones.

_It is for the good of the clan, _Lightningstrike told himself. _So that Hollypaw can be properly trained._

The golden tom had already told Stormpaw and Hollypaw about the journey. Hollypaw seemed not at all surprised for some reason and Stormpaw seemed excited at the prospect of adventure.

_At least they were all willing to come, _Lightningstrike thought. _I don't know what I would have done without all of them._

"Come warriors we are late!" yowled Moonstar from in front.

Lightningstrike looked towards the island that was sitting like a boulder in the clear lake. It was roundish like a berry and had a pebbly shore that snaked around it. In the middle of it was a great oak whose branches spanned out over the grassy ground of the isle. Connecting the island to the lakeshore was a fallen tree which had lain there for many seasons. Lightningstrike could make out cats on the shores as well as three more sitting on the branches of the Great Oak.

"Wow we are the last ones to arrive," noted Speckleheart. "The three other leaders are already on the Great Oak."

As the patrol neared the tree-bridge Stormpaw suddenly piped up.

"Lightningstrike what are gatherings like?" the dark-gray apprentice asked.

"Well," Lightningstrike began. "Every full moon all four of the clans gather under a truce at the island. There cats from different clans who couldn't normally see each other could share news and talk," the golden warrior meowed. "But remember Stormpaw," he began more sternly. "You must not give away any information of our clan that should be kept secret, like our journey," he finished dropping his voice.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," promised Stormpaw.

"Good," meowed Lightningstrike. "Now come with me I will show you how to cross the tree-bridge."

Lightningstrike nimbly leapt up onto the tree-trunk, careful not to stumble motioning for Stormpaw to do the same. Lightningstrike watched as his apprentice looked up at him. Stormpaw's eyes seemed to be focused on the tip of the trunk. Lightningstrike stepped back to give Stormpaw some space to land.

Stormpaw sprang up and landed with his forepaws on the tip of the trunk but his hind paws landed on nothing but air. The lower part of his body swung down leaving the terrified apprentice dangling from the edge of the tree-bridge.

With a _mrrow _of amusement Lightningstrike bent down and fastened his jaws in Stormpaw's scruff. With a heave he lifted the dark-gray apprentice onto the tree trunk.

"Try bunching up your hind-legs under your haunches next time," advised Lightningstrike. "It would give you some extra spring."

"Okay," mumbled Stormpaw embarrassedly. The apprentice's eyes shifted downwards towards the churning waters below. The fur along his back suddenly stood up in fear, "L-Lightningstrike how are we supposed to get across?" Stormpaw stammered.

"The trick is not to look down," meowed Lightningstrike raising Stormpaw's muzzle with his tail. "Just keep your eyes on me."

Stormpaw nodded his amber eyes still large with terror. Lightningstrike thought back to the time he first crossed the bridge. _Water is scary, _thought Lightningstrike remembering how he nearly fell into the lake. Only RiverClan cats knew how to swim but any other cat could drown of they fell off the tree-bridge. Lightningstrike was sure Stormpaw knew this too.

The pair made their way carefully. Once on solid ground Stormpaw exhaled in respite.

"Don't worry I wasn't scared," meowed Stormpaw. "I did not look down just like you said."

"Good," meowed Lightningstrike motioning Stormpaw to sit.

"Are all of these other cats from different clans?" asked Stormpaw gazing around the grassy clearing of the island.

"Yes they are," meowed Lightningstrike. "The thin, sleek ones are from WindClan, they chase rabbits for prey," explained the golden tom. "They live in the open moorland we just crossed."

"What? How do they survive without any trees for shelter?" asked Stormpaw bewilderedly.

"I don't know," meowed Lightningstrike. "Maybe they wonder how we survive being enclosed in so many trees."

Stormpaw gave a _mrrow _of amusement. "Wait then who are they?" he asked flicking his tail towards a group of plump-looking cats.

"They are from RiverClan," answered Lightningstrike. "The reason that they look so well-fed in the middle of leaf-bare is that they fish from the river that flows into the lake, they also live near it."

"Well that's unfair," meowed Stormpaw. "They get more fresh-kill than we do."

"I wouldn't say that," responded Lightningstrike. "I scented fish once and it smelled nasty!"

"Oh," meowed Stormpaw. "At least we get better prey then!"

"I would say so too," meowed Lightningstrike. "But be silent the gathering is about to begin."

Moonstar leapt onto the lowest branch for the higher ones were taken up by the three other clan leaders. The silver leader looked up but then froze.

"Leafpelt what is the meaning of this?" Moonstar asked. "Why are you taking Littlestar's place what happened to her?"

"Lightningstrike, who is Littlestar and Leafpelt?" asked Stormpaw.

"Littlestar is the leader of ShadowClan and Leafpelt is her deputy," responded Lightningstrike.

A dappled, mottled gray tabby she-cat looked down at Moonstar from a higher branch. "She is just not here but Littlestar is still alive and I am still her deputy," responded the gray tabby.

"Then what happened to her, Leafpelt?" asked Moonstar narrowing her eyes at the gray-tabby she-cat, "She has been absent for the past two moons."

"Yes I think you should explain yourself," growled Stormstar, the leader of WindClan. "Explain your leader's absence."

"I don't need to explain anything," responded Leafpelt.

"Actually all the clans have a right to know," meowed Midnightstar, the leader of RiverClan. "Unless there is something you are keeping from us!"

"ShadowClan has the rights to its own secrets!" hissed Leafpelt. "It is not up to you to be snooping around!"

A sudden darkness befallen the clearing, yowls of panic suddenly aroused.

"Look StarClan sent clouds to cover the moon!" yowled Leafpelt. "They now declare this gathering officially over!"

"Is _every _gathering like this?" yowled Stormpaw over the clamor of other cats and leaders yowling orders.

"Tensions aren't usually this high!" answered Lightningstrike.

The golden tom suddenly spotted Tornfur pushing his way through the crowd towards them.

"Lightningstrike go!" commanded Tornfur. "Leave now!"

"What! Now?" asked Lightningstrike.

"Yes! Leave while everyone is distracted, just go!" answered Tornfur. "The future of ThunderClan lies in your paws now!"

Speckleheart brushed up against Lightningstrike. "Don't worry I have Hollypaw!" she meowed.

Stormpaw, Hollypaw, Speckleheart and Lightningstrike leapt onto the tree-bridge. They dashed across to the lakeshore.

_Follow the river up towards the mountains, _Jayfeather's voice suddenly whispered in Lightningstrike's ear. _It flows from the Cave of the Rushing Water but remember this one fact Lightningstrike:_

_Tinyroot is innocent, he never murdered Flowerpaw, he will be at the mountains, bring him back to the clan he belongs in._

"_Great change is coming, after the guilty becomes innocent the warriors of thunder shall go on a quest to find him, but beware for death shall be lurking around every corner and the innocent shall become the guilty once more."_


	11. Chapter 10

**This is a HUGE day! I have just published the tenth chapter on the tenth anniversary of the "Warriors" series! I almost jumped out of my seat when I realized that. This chapter I have specially committed to the "Warriors" series to show that without it, this fanfiction nor ANY of my writing would be here. So enjoy and review for this is a special day. :)  
**

**Chapter 10**

Lightningstrike raced through RiverClan territory, the stars still shining their light on him, Speckleheart, Stormpaw, and Hollypaw. His mind racing faster than his paws, _Tinyroot is innocent? _The golden tom thought frantically. _Then who- or what killed Flowerpaw?_

Lightningstrike strained to hear the voice of Jayfeather in his ears, but there was only the sound of his own racing heart and the ragged breaths of Speckleheart, Stormpaw, and Hollypaw.

His paws sank into the moist, cold snow with every bound. He and the rest of the group had to get out of clan territory for the chance that they were caught and sent back to their own territory. Never in Lightningstrike's life had he ever thought that he would be running away from his own clan that he would be running away from the lake that had been his home for so long.

RiverClan scent suddenly blasted his nostrils. The group ran a several more fox-lengths before they stopped.

"We made it," Lightningstrike gasped, his chest heaving for breath.

"Past the RiverClan border," finished Speckleheart twisting her neck to look ahead. "We are in unknown territory now."

Lightningstrike swept his gaze over his surroundings. The clouds that covered the moon made the night extremely dark. As his eyes adjusted Lightningstrike could make out the river that flowed alongside them and a grove of trees up ahead.

"Isn't our scent trail going to be noticed?" asked Stormpaw. "And our tracks?" the dark gray apprentice added looking behind him.

Before Lightningstrike could respond he felt a touch of wet cold come in contact with his fur. The golden warrior looked up. The clouds that covered the moon were now reaching out to grasp the entire night sky, each star slowly disappearing behind the dark veil.

"It is snowing!" exclaimed Hollypaw.

"Not another blizzard is it?" asked Stormpaw.

"No it seems to be pretty light," determined Lightningstrike.

"Wait don't you see?" asked Speckleheart. "The snow will help cover our tracks and our scent!"

"Thank StarClan," murmured Hollypaw.

"We won't be followed that's for sure," determined Lightningstrike. "But our pelts won't be enough to keep us warm out here so let's try taking shelter in that group of trees over there."

The rest of the group flicked their ears in acknowledgement. As Lightningstrike made his way through the wind he flattened his one ear against his head as snow buffeted his face. Before long Speckleheart, Lightningstrike, Stormpaw, and Hollypaw made their way to the grove of pine trees.

"Come on everyone under the brambles," commanded Speckleheart.

Stormpaw first squeezed under the wooded patch of tangled thorns. Hollypaw followed leaving Lightningstrike and Speckleheart outside.

"You too Lightningstrike," meowed Speckleheart.

Lightningstrike checked one last time behind him. There was nothing but darkness and the whirling of the wind. The golden warrior got flat on his belly and crawled under the brambles. As his eyes adjusted to the extremely dim light he spotted Hollypaw and Stormpaw lying on their sides paws placed on each-other's shoulders. Both of their eyes were half-closed, the sound of their steady breathing filling the silence. Lightningstrike felt Speckleheart crawl under the brambles behind him.

Lightningstrike shifted to one side so that Speckleheart could come up next to him. The two mates curled up next to each-other. Speckleheart's presence comforted Lightningstrike. Lightningstrike purred in content as he tucked his paws against his chest and rested his muzzle atop Speckleheart's head.

"Hollypaw and Stormpaw look so peaceful together," Speckleheart whispered looking towards the two young apprentices.

"Yes, I guess they share a certain bond," Lightningstrike meowed. "Like all brothers and sisters." Lightningstrike's heart suddenly filled with loneliness despite being so close to his mate. Lightningstrike remembered how Frosteyes had told him that he used to have a sister and a father. _But both of them died, _Lightningstrike thought longing that they could have lived and still be with him today. _But I guess that would have made leaving ThunderClan more difficult_.

Speckleheart nodded. "Just to think this is only the beginning of our quest," she whispered.

"Yes but what would ThunderClan think of us that we have gone?" asked Lightningstrike. "Will they think we are traitors for abandoning them?"

"Maybe at first," Speckleheart meowed. "But when we bring back Hollypaw as a fully trained medicine cat we will be heroes," the cream and brown she-cat meowed with a mischievous kit-like gleam in her eyes.

"You are right this is still for the good of the clan," Lightningstrike reminded himself.

"Not only that but we will be able to show the clans our new kits," meowed Speckleheart.

"Wait I thought our kits were going to be born _in _ThunderClan," meowed Lightningstrike.

Suddenly Speckleheart's eyes widened in shock, as if she had said the wrong thing. Speckleheart quickly tried turning her back towards Lightningstrike but the golden tom already got a good glimpse at what she was hiding. The she-cat's belly was slightly distended so it bulged from her abdomen.

"Speckleheart, you're pregnant!" Lightningstrike exclaimed.

**Stay tuned for more exciting chapters to come ;). And happy 10th "Warriors" anniversary! And please remember to review!  
**

**-Dustwhisker  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating in a long time! I just tried to write a fanfiction for another fandom and it was HORRIBLE. So I'm sticking with the Warriors Series :) Remember to review!**

**-Dustwhisker**

**Chapter 11**

"This is horrible!" exclaimed Lightningstrike.

The golden tom was pacing back and forth in front of the bramble thicket he, Speckleheart, Stormpaw, and Hollypaw took shelter in. White dawn light streamed through the branches of a pine tree casting their shadows upon the snowy ground.

"We can't have our kits be born on this journey, it would put them in danger!" he meowed angrily turning his back towards Speckleheart, who was standing with a shocked expression on her face. "We need to go back to ThunderClan right now this was a mouse-brained idea!"

"And throw away the last hopes of getting Hollypaw trained?" demanded Speckleheart.

"If I make the decision to go back it will not be my fault that Hollypaw wouldn't be trained," snarled Lightningstrike rounding on Speckleheart. "It was Moonstar's stupid decision to exile Tinyroot from the clan that got us into this mess!"

"I know we could have used Tinyroot as a medicine cat to train Hollypaw," meowed Speckleheart narrowing her blue eyes. "But he was a murderer; Moonstar had no other choice but to exile him."

"That is where you are wrong," Lightningstrike snarled. "Tinyroot was innocent and Moonstar failed to realize that!"

"What?" asked Speckleheart, "Then who killed Flowerpaw?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed Lightningstrike turning back around again. "But what we need to do is get you and our kits back to ThunderClan, where it is safe."

"Then what?" asked Speckleheart.

"Then _I _would take Hollypaw and Stormpaw to the Cave of the Rushing water," Lightningstrike growled.

"And abandon me while you just run off?" asked Speckleheart sounding hurt.

"Not abandon you," Lightningstrike meowed sighed his head in exasperation. "I still love you as much as I have had before but this is about the safety of our kits."

"That is exactly what I'm thinking about too," Speckleheart meowed more calmly. "Our kits are not due until another moon. They can be born by the time we reach the Cave of the Rushing Water and the tribe cats can help us take care of them until Hollypaw had been fully trained," the cream and brown she-cat meowed.

Lightningstrike thought for a few moments. "But what if our kits grow up learning tribe customs?"

"Don't worry I'll be sure to make them know where they really belong," vowed Speckleheart.

"Okay…" Lightningstrike trailed off. "But then if you already had a plan like that in mind why did you try to hide the fact that you were pregnant from me?"

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't trust me enough to understand what I was doing," responded Speckleheart, her blue gaze growing softer.

Lightningstrike sighed. "You are right Speckleheart I shouldn't have gotten so angry," he apologized. "I guess I really should have trusted you more… after all you are the mother," the golden tom mewed looking into Speckleheart's water-blue eyes.

"Thank you," Speckleheart mewed brushing her muzzle against Lightningstrike's.

"Why don't you go get your apprentice now?" asked Speckleheart.

"Don't worry I will," meowed Lightningstrike.

"Stormpaw, come out of there I need you!" ordered Lightningstrike breaking away and thrusting his head into the bramble thicket.

Stormpaw blinked open his eyes sleepily. "Is it time to go already?" he asked blinking his amber eyes.

"Actually this seemed like a good place to hunt so I thought I should give you a lesson on it," answered Lightningstrike.

"Great!" Stormpaw exclaimed shooting out of the bramble thicket faster than a falling star.

"Glad you're excited," meowed Lightningstrike. "Come this way I think we can find some prey."

The pair set off through the cluster of pines while Speckleheart set off to look for traveling herbs with Hollypaw.

Birdsong filled the forest signaling plenty of prey despite the snow. But there was something unusual about the twittering. For some reason it sounded extremely muffled on the side where Lightningstrike's ear was torn off, and Stormpaw's meowing also sounded distorted on that side.

"Stormpaw can you please move over to my other side?" asked Lightningstrike feeling a bit disconcerted.

"Sure," meowed the dark-gray apprentice brushing behind Lightningstrike with his tail in the air.

_Great StarClan am I going deaf? _Thought Lightningstrike unconsciously rubbing the place where his ear should have been against his golden shoulder.

"So how do you find-," Stormpaw suddenly stopped in midsentence. "Did you hear that?" he asked flicking his ears.

"Hear what?" asked Lightningstrike bewilderedly.

"It sounded like a twig cracking," responded Stormpaw.

"A twig cracking?" echoed Lightningstrike with worry in his voice at the thought that something dangerous might be near them and that he couldn't hear the twig snap in the first place. "Where did the sound come from?" asked Lightningstrike.

"Over there," meowed Stormpaw angling his ears towards a clump of shrubs on Lightningstrike's deaf side.

_I can't hear anything on that side! _Thought Lightningstrike in alarm.

A new scent hit Lightningstrike's nose. It could not be mistaken. It was cat-scent except it was mingled with the odor of Twolegs and some kind of a disgusting slop. And it was nearby too.

_Kittypets!_

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone I am back with this strongly requested chapter for this story! I want to thank DahliaStarr and darkdreamsXsilentclaw for reviewing the last chapter! To both of you: Thanks! You are awesome. **

**I especially want to thank DahliaStarr for her multiple reviews on this story and sticking with it chapter after chapter! **

**Be sure to review! Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 12**

Two cats stepped out from behind a group of scraggly frost-bitten bushes. One was a huge ginger tabby and white tom. The other was also a tom and was gray tabby and white. Both toms wore red collars and were slightly taller than Lightningstrike was, and a whole lot wider. Lightningstrike's thoughts flicked to how the kittypets were larger than clan-cats but quickly returned to the present moment as one of the kittypets flicked his tail aggressively.

"What do you want?" Lightningstrike asked uneasily, the golden fur on his back beginning to fluff up.

"What we want is to know is why you are on our territory, Goldie," meowed the ginger and white kittypet to Lightningstrike.

"Don't insult my mentor!" Stormpaw exclaimed his amber eyes glaring into the ginger and white kittypet's green ones. The kittypet ignored the dark-gray apprentice.

_'Goldie'? _Lightningstrike repeated in his mind uneasy at the cat's obvious impoliteness. "This is you territory? I didn't smell any scent-marks," the warrior meowed trying to keep his composure.

"Well this used to be another cat's territory," meowed the gray tabby and white kittypet with a yawn in his tone, swiping his tongue around his jaws as if Lightningstrike was nothing but a piece of prey as threatening as food. "We drove him out now we are claiming it as our own."

Lightningstrike's felt his own hostility towards the kittypet rise. _How could they have the authority to claim another's territory when they already have an endless source of food and water from their Twolegs, _Thought Lightningstrike angrily unsheathing his claws and dragging them through the snow. Not wanting to provoke a fight even in the face of the injustice these kittypets have done to what was probably a single rouge. Lightningstrike opened his mouth to meow that he was only passing through before he was interrupted by the other kittypet.

"He was a wild, messed-up wildcat just like you are," the fat ginger kittypet growled his malicious green gaze traveling from Lightningstrike's torn ear down to his thin body, hollowed from the moons of leaf-bare.

"Messed up?" Lightningstrike snarled bringing his gaze to meet the ginger and white kittypet's one. His efforts to stomach his fury to avoid a fight were slowly melting before the flame of rage that blossomed inside of him. "'Messed up', is having Twolegs to feed you because you don't know what it is like to feed yourself. 'Messed up', is you stealing territory from a cat who needed it more than you do," Lightningstrike growled his voice steadily getting louder.

"To call all of the cats who freeze in snow, succumb to starvation, bleed in battle, and suffer _the pain_ of having those who they have loved _killed _– The painful image of Flowerpaw flashed through Lightningstrike's mind – is the most dirty, _horrible _thing I have ever heard, _SLITHERING OUT OF A CAT'S MOUTH_!" Spat Lightningstrike in remembrance of all of the brave clan-cats who had fallen before him and were starving now.

Lightningstrike leapt at the ginger and white kittypet. Nothing mattered but the feel of the cat's flesh tearing beneath his claws and its blood pouring across the snow. Tackling the kittypet Lightningstrike positioned his claws directly above his throat, wanting to see blood gushing from it sending the kittypet to its rightful death.

When Flowerpaw was killed Lightningstrike's blood had turned to ice so that his heart would be cold enough to want Tinyroot to suffer the most horrible fate possible for killing one of the first cats he had loved. But now that he knew Tinyroot was innocent the ice had had been replaced with a raging fire within his heart, that now lashed out and scorched anything or anyone who dared to desecrate the memory of the beautiful gold tabby she-cat whom he had once loved.

"Say it again," Lightningstrike hissed with a deathly silence. Lightningstrike felt the racing of its heart underneath his other paw. It was as if the kittypet's heart knew its beats were numbered so it was trying to squeeze in a life's amount of them in the little time it had left.

When the kittypet remained silent Lightningstrike bared his teeth and hissed: "Coward, so you do not dare to say what you just said again because I have you pinned? Well now you are going to pay," he snarled flexing his claws on the cat's neck.

The kittypet's pupils dilated in fear but Lightningstrike felt no pity. _He deserves it, _Lightningstrike thought unconsciously digging his claws in a little deeper.

The kittypet let out a cry of pain as small droplets of blood beaded up underneath Lightningstrike's claws placed on his neck, quivering before melting into the kittypet's white neck-fur, staining it red. He was about to let them sink all of the way in before a cry suddenly exploded from behind him:

"No! Lightningstrike don't do it, let him go, he has learned his lesson already!"

It was the voice of Speckleheart. The cream and brown she-cat had burst from the scraggly undergrowth. Lightningstrike turned his head surprisedly.

"Don't kill him," Speckleheart meowed. "I know you are going to do it. Remember the warrior code says you don't need to kill enemies to achieve victory," she meowed, her blue eyes burning into his amber ones.

"Didn't you hear what he just came out of his mouth?" hissed Lightningstrike.

"I did," meowed Speckleheart. "I hated it as much as you do but I don't think it is worth killing a cat over."

"You don't understand…" meowed Lightningstrike looking towards Stormpaw who was avoiding his gaze standing right next to his sister.

"I do understand," meowed Speckleheart, "But he is probably too mouse-brained to even know any better but I believe what you had said, Lightningstrike. So let him go," she mewed.

Reluctantly Lightningstrike obeyed. The kittypet gave one last scared glance over his shoulder before scampering off, tail between his legs.

Lightningstrike looked down upon his bloodstained paw and suddenly doubt struck him: Were his actions really right? Should he had have reacted this way towards the kittypet? He suddenly felt disgusted about what he nearly did: Killed a cat. But his emotions swayed against Speckleheart: She didn't understand. She didn't understand that it was the memory of Flowerpaw that caused him to react that way.

She didn't understand that he wanted to leave the kittypet's dead body out where his companion can find him and suffer that same pain that he had to the day that he had found Flowerpaw's dead body the day after she was murdered. It was a pain that was quelled the day that Tinyroot was convicted but now has flared up again that Tinyroot was innocent, and alive… according to StarClan.

But what she didn't understand most of all, was that he still loved Flowerpaw with his very heart and soul.

_Why did she have to go?_

**Please, please, please review and tell me what you think about this chapter, Lightningstrike, and the story as a whole, please, I really need it. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I know I have been taking a long time to update this story because I take turns updating my three other incomplete ones. I want to thank Born of True Destiny and darkdreamsXsilentclaw for reviewing the last chapter. I'm eternally grateful for that :) (Please note that I wrote this chapter while half-asleep so please let me know of any lameness :P) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Lightningstrike's sleep was punctuated by dreams. The group had come across a farm and two kindly barn cats had agreed to give them shelter during the night.

"We are glad to," the barn cat named Sandy had meowed to him. "Especially since your mate is heavy with kits."

Speckleheart, since being an expectant mother had meowed her thanks at the barn cats' kindness.

"It is the least we could have done," another barn cat named Peach had meowed to them.

It seemed that Peach and Sandy were mates as well and that Peach was an experienced queen already having given birth to and raising a litter of kits. Speckleheart found this interesting and the two she-cats spent some time chatting amongst the hay, Peach giving advice and asking about the clans while Speckleheart listened and explained clan life. Lightningstrike had given Stormpaw a hunting lesson on how to catch mice, which were plentiful in the barn. However in light of the recent events he suddenly felt... torn.

Lightningstrike felt torn between his love for Flowerpaw and Speckleheart. Even though he tried to deny it he never really stopped loving Flowerpaw. But he loved Speckleheart just the same. How couldn't he? She had risked and sacrificed so much for him; nearly including her life.

Within the confines of his dreams Lightningstrike found himself at the edge of a glistening pool at the center of a stone hollow. Starlight was reflected beautifully on its glistening surface. The pool had a certain attracting quality to it. Unable to help himself he peered into its blue depths. What he saw both took his breath away and brought warmness spreading from his heart all the way to his paws.

Reflected in the pool was Flowerpaw, her features immaculate, starlight shining in her light-ginger fur. The ugly gash on her throat as he had seen at her death was gone. She stared up at Lightningstrike with warmth in her blue eyes that made Lightningstrike purr so strongly that it shook his entire body.

"_Flowerpaw…_" Lightningstrike meowed staring into the reflection.

Lightningstrike suddenly felt a pelt brush up against his.

"Why are you just staring at the reflection?" came a mew Lightningstrike so delightfully recognized. Lightningstrike turned his head and his eyes fell upon the light-ginger she-cat herself. The golden tom was amazed how Flowerpaw hadn't changed since her apprenticeship. The tom then realized he was also larger than her as well.

"I-I…" Lightningstrike stammered, suddenly at a loss of words to answer Flowerpaw's question.

"Don't worry Lightningstrike I was only joking," Flowerpaw mewed tenderly. "Would you like to walk for a little?"

"Of course!" meowed Lightningstrike delighted and astounded beyond measure that Flowerpaw had finally come to him. He suddenly felt happier than he ever felt on the course of his journey and was working hard to stifle another purr that he would probably never be able to stop if it started.

The pair padded away from the hollow and into a starlit forest. Lightningstrike was struggling to contain his emotions. He wanted to express to Flowerpaw how much he had missed her, how much he had secretly longed to be with her after she had died.

"So Lightningstrike how is the journey?" asked Flowerpaw.

"The journey?" echoed Lightningstrike suddenly realizing that might have been all Flowerpaw came into his dreams to find out about. Lightningstrike knew that Flowerpaw had never known about his affection for her. He just loved the way that when she was living she would always be upbeat and positive and always willing to give help when needed. This thought depressed Lightningstrike somewhat with him thinking that his love wasn't returned. Maybe that was why he was with Speckleheart.

But no matter how much he tried to think that Speckleheart was his true mate he still couldn't sever the bonds that lay between him and Flowerpaw. He was about to answer when he realized that something was terribly wrong. Flowerpaw had vanished!

"Flowerpaw? Flowerpaw!" Lightningstrike called out frantically. Why would Flowerpaw abandon him like this? He thought.

"Lightningstrike stop!" came a stern mew.

Lightningstrike looked as a silver shrub trembled and the all-too familiar face of Jayfeather popping out.

"Look at yourself!" exclaimed Jayfeather, "Calling after a dead cat! Lightningstrike, this has to stop!"

"What does?" challenged Lightningstrike.

"Your love for Flowerpaw!" retorted Jayfeather.

"Why?" snapped Lightningstrike.

"It is distracting you," Jayfeather meowed his ice blue eyes penetrating Lightningstrike's amber ones, "From your responsibilities as a caring mate to Speckleheart, a warrior, and a mentor. You can't stop thinking of this cat! "

"No! No, Jayfeather, you are wrong! I still love Speckleheart she is one of the best mates I could have ever asked for!" exclaimed Lightningstrike.

"Why?" retorted Jayfeather. "Only because she saved your life in the tunnels and nearly gave up her owns to StarClan? If she hadn't would you have still been mates with her?"

With a sickening jolt Lightningstrike realized Jayfeather was right. If Speckleheart hadn't saved his life would Lightningstrike still have been mates with her?

"How dare you…" began Lightningstrike but it was too late. He awoke amongst the comfort of the hay in the barn he Speckleheart, Stormpaw, and Hollypaw had rested in. He felt his mate's pelt brushing up against his back and suddenly felt a twinge of guilt. Was what Jayfeather said actually true?

Perhaps he couldn't keep on loving a memory.

**Review please! Updates coming soon! (I hope...)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Again I want to thank Born of True Destiny for reviewing my last chapter :3 If you hadn't seen her profile or read her stories you should. (They are awesome) Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

Hollypaw stretched on her back, letting the sun warm the soft white fur on her belly. She was outside the barn, on a patch of ground that was bare of snow unlike every other surface that glistened with it. She blinked open her moss-green eyes and spied a dead leaf in front of her. Hollypaw stretched her claws out until they hurt and managed to hook one of them. She figured that it would distract her from the feeling that had been gnawing inside of her ever since she, Stormpaw, Lightningstrike, and Speckleheart had set off on this journey a few sunrises ago:

Uselessness.

There was no other term to describe it. Speckleheart could still hunt, Lightningstrike did the same as well as teaching her brother, Stormpaw to hunt and fight. But what could she do? Hollypaw knew her medicinal knowledge was incomplete and that she couldn't do anything else but be a drain on prey.

Depressed, Hollypaw rolled onto her paws and started towards the entrance to the barn. Maybe she could get Stormpaw to teach her some of what she knew. Hollypaw knew that the reason he, Lightningstrike and his mate were on this journey was to escort her safely to the mountains so that she could learn more of the arts of healing from the Stoneteller there because Tornfur wouldn't be able to teach Hollypaw all he knew before he died. The least she could do would be to help feed everyone.

It felt as if a stone had been dropped in Hollypaw's stomach as she realized that Tornfur wouldn't be alive when she came back, if she came back. Hollypaw realized that she and Tornfur never exchanged any parting words and that the only lesson that he had given her was on traveling herbs. Hollypaw wondered if she could attempt to gather any but then realized how mousebrained the notion was.

_All herbs would probably be buried underneath this snow, _Hollypaw thought flicking her tail in annoyance. Out of the corner of her vision she caught Lightningstrike landing neatly on his front paws after he leapt down from a tree, a bundle of wet moss in his mouth.

"Hi Lightningstrike," meowed Hollypaw in greeting.

"Huh?" asked Lightningstrike his mew muffled by the moss. "Did you say something Hollypaw?" the one-eared tom inquired.

"Yes…" meowed Hollypaw a bit uncomfortable. She was sure she was loud enough and that Lightningstrike was close enough to hear her.

"Can you please come over to my other side?" asked Lightningstrike flicking his good ear to signal that was the side he wanted her on.

Hollypaw suddenly realized that Lightningstrike must be deaf on one side from his missing ear. The sand-colored tabby apprentice scolded herself inwardly for not realizing this earlier.

"I just wanted to say hi," she meowed. "Who's the moss for?"

"For Speckleheart," responded Lightningstrike. "I'm not going to risk her climbing the tree to the top of the barn to get a drink." With that, Lightningstrike disappeared inside the barn.

Hollypaw remembered that water pooled on the top of the barn and that was where the barn cats get drinks. Her mind then shifted towards the barn cats for a moment. She respected them enough. They weren't kittypets since she had seen them hunting their own prey and eating them and they seemed nice at the most. Hollypaw then set her mind back her original mission of getting Stormpaw to teach her how to hunt.

Padding into the barn she nearly ran into Sandy, the barn cat.

"Oh, hi Holly-," the ginger tabby meowed cutting himself off awkwardly as if he knew there was an ending to Hollypaw's name but couldn't quite remember it.

"Paw," finished Hollypaw.

"Paw – yes – sorry, I forgot," apologized Sandy. "Were you just going into the barn? There are a few mice you can have."

"Okay then, thanks," Hollypaw meowed padding past him. She was still astounded on how prey abounded here even in the moons of leaf-bare. Once inside Hollypaw caught the scent of damp hay and freshly killed mice. The sand colored tabby she-cat saw that Lightningstrike, Speckleheart and Stormpaw gathered around the prey.

"Hi Speckleheart," meowed Hollypaw.

"Hi Hollypaw," responded Speckleheart. "Take a mouse Hollypaw. We might as well be thanking Sandy and Peach for their hospitality."

"Why now?" asked Hollypaw.

"We're leaving," responded Lightningstrike. "We need to get moving as soon as possible."

Hollypaw saw Stormpaw choke on his fresh-kill.

"Why now?" he sputtered having cleared his throat. "Can't we leave later? I mean there is so much prey here and its warm-."

"I said we are leaving," hissed Lightningstrike in annoyance. "We need to reach the Tribe of the Rushing Water soon and I expect you to have more respect for my decisions."

* * *

The four cats were standing outside the exit of the barn, Sandy and Peach were in front of them.

"Well this is goodbye then," meowed Sandy extending one paw.

"It is," meowed Lightningstrike returning the gesture by extending his paw and brushing his ankle against Sandy's.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" asked Peach. "There is plenty of room here."

"I'm sure," meowed Lightningstrike definitively. "My group and I have an important place to visit."

"I hope you get there," meowed Sandy.

"Thank you for offering us shelter and prey," meowed Lightningstrike.

"Don't worry we were glad to."

"Farewell!" Lightningstrike meowed turning and beckoning Speckleheart, Hollypaw, and Stormpaw with his tail.

"Farewell," repeated Sandy and Peach.

With that Hollypaw knew that they were off again. Off into whatever lay beyond and into the mountains all because of her. She felt Stormpaw coming up besides her.

"So you want to learn how to hunt?" he asked.

"Yes," meowed Hollypaw.

"I'll give you a lesson as soon as we rest again."

**Don't quite have much to say... Just remember to ALWAYS review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks to Born of True Destiny for all of her great reviews :). Anyways if you want to leave a review on this chapter and tell me what you think than by all means please do so! Be sure to enjoy the chapter as well!**

**Chapter 15**

Excitement fluttered within Lightningstrike's chest. "Here we are…" he began. He and his group were just at the foot of the mountains and only now could Lightningstrike appreciate their immensity. Towering, snow-capped, gray peaks reached towards the sky, which was an overcast gray. Scraggly pines dotted the rocky soil and after many sunrises of strenuous traveling he was already so close to his goal: To reach the Tribe of the Rushing Water.

"We only have to follow the river into the mountains," meowed Speckleheart. "You did a good job Lightningstrike," Speckleheart meowed twining her tail with his. "You led us to here."

"No we all had a role in this," purred Lightningstrike. Unexpectedly he found that Hollypaw had lowered her gaze. "Hollypaw just because you can't hunt doesn't mean you weren't important to the group." The one-eared warrior had caught his apprentice trying to teach Hollypaw how to hunt and it seemed that Hollypaw was not good at it at all. "You are the future of ThunderClan."

Hollypaw just looked away.

"We might as well continue," decided Lightningstrike. The Cave of the Rushing Water could be no more than a sunrise's journey away. They couldn't stop for anything. The river flowed from a narrow gorge of gray stone that blocked his group's path. So they continued onwards on a sheer rock trail that jutted out of the gorge. Below the group of four cats was the river, now a rushing torrent due to the fact that Newleaf was on its way, and above them were boulders that seemed to be teetering on the point of falling and crushing them all.

_Let's hope they don't, _thought Lightningstrike, his stomach churning. He continued inching forward along the ledge, his pelt brushing the rock wall next to him, the sloshing of the water below only present in one ear. Lightningstrike found that his eyes kept on darting to his deaf side, trying to make up for the flow of sound that used to come from it.

Lightningstrike froze. He felt Speckleheart, Hollypaw, and Stormpaw halt as well. They must have smelled it:

The unmistakable stench of dog.

But what would a dog be doing in the mountains? Lightningstrike parted his jaws and drew the air over his scent-glands. The first thing he realized was that it wasn't _dog_ but dogs, and that there was something strange about their scent. It smelled like dog, it had the same musky odor but there was something different about it. But that didn't matter right now for all that did was that the dogs were extremely close by.

Lightningstrike's pelt bristled at the thought of a confrontation in the perilous position he and his group were in. He was sure that a drop from the ledge they were in could kill and the dog-scent was extremely close.

"Speckleheart-," Lightningstrike's mew was cut off as a large, furred, creature stepped around a bend in the rocky outcropping. It had a long snout, four, muscled legs, a large, black nose, thick fur that was black along its spine but then faded to gray then white as it reached the belly, a fluffy tail, and yellow, malicious eyes that shone with murder.

"Everyone just back away slowly," mewed Lightningstrike not daring to take his eyes off of the dog realizing it must see them as prey.

"There's another one of them behind us!" Stormpaw's mew was tight.

Lightningstrike's blood froze. They were cornered no doubt. Did these animals plan this? They seemed to be more intelligent than dogs if they did. But there was no time to think about this now. Lightningstrike's mind raced to decide rather to run or fight.

He couldn't run because he and his group were effectively trapped on this rocky ledge that jutted out from the gorge wall and led along it. He couldn't fight these things either. The situation was hopeless. Lightningstrike ear fell flat against his head as he hissed at the dog in front of him seeing if it would turn around or back away at the very least. No. It was unflinching, its menacing snarl set in stone. It took a step forward. Lightningstrike lashed out with one paw but he knew his efforts were futile. This creature could take on three warriors and yet emerge victorious.

Lightningstrike suddenly thought of his father. Why would he? He didn't know. He never knew his father because he had died in a battle leaving Frosteyes alone to raise him and his littermate Oakfrost. Lightningstrike never had thought of Oakfrost until now. For some reason he was always detached from him even though they were brothers. With his mind returning to his father Lightningstrike thought that maybe he would actually be able to have a chance to know him after all…

For he knew he was going to die.

**Things are going to get a bit exciting after this so I'm halting all work on all of my other stories so that I can focus exclusively on this one.**

**Dustwhisker, out.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry I couldn't update as fast as I wanted to. I have been betareading. I would say this is going to be a pretty exciting chapter so enjoy! (And review!) I also want to thank Born of True Destiny for her persistent reviews on this story. :)  
**

**Chapter 16**

All was silent save for the rushing of the water below and the howling of the chilling wind above.

_I'm so sorry, _thought Lightningstrike struggling to maintain his composure. _I've let all of ThunderClan down. _He thought of Frosteyes who would have already been grieving over the disappearance of her son. The one-eared warrior thought of all of the cats whom believed two warriors and two apprentices had either abandoned them or died.

Lightningstrike took comfort in the thought that his clan-mates already believed him dead. _It wouldn't make a difference if I died, _Lightningstrike thought untruly. He then realized it would make all the difference if he or anyone else in the group died because it would be sacrificing the future of ThunderClan.

Lightningstrike then remembered that he had once stared death in the face like this. It was in the tunnels that ran underneath ThunderClan territory. But he did not care about death then. It was his feeling of duty for his clan that gave him strength.

All of a sudden Lightningstrike realized: it was his duty to the clan to make sure Hollypaw came back to ThunderClan alive and as a medicine cat. It was his undeniable duty to remain alive and make sure that happened.

In front of him Lightningstrike saw the first dog lunge forward. Lightningstrike unsheathed his claws preparing to take on the creature but faster than a blur the golden tom was shoved backwards as an unfamiliar burly tom landed in front of him.

"Get your friends up the ledge," the tom hissed with urgency.

That was when Lightningstrike saw it, a set of paw-holds leading up the wall of the gorge and more cats leaping down others to confront the dogs. _Who are these cats? _Lightningstrike wondered. But he had no time to question their identity. So instead he trusted them.

"Hollypaw get up the gorge wall!" ordered Lightningstrike. "Use the paw holds!"

Turning his gaze to the she-cat the golden tom saw that she was just as surprised as he was on the arrival of these strange cats but she gave s short nod and started up the wall.

"Stormpaw help her up," commanded Lightningstrike darting aside as one of the dogs thrust their way past one of the strangers that were holding it off. Lightningstrike whipped around and brought a powerful kick, claws unsheathed, to the dog's face. The golden tom saw the animal reel back from the blow. But the creature wasn't finished.

Before one of the strange cats could leap in or Lightningstrike could retaliate the animal swung its massive head bringing its skull smashing into Lightningstrike's flank. Something cracked. The one-eared warrior was flung back towards the edge of the gorge. He heard someone call his name. The golden tom's instincts were quick to act as he unsheathed his fore-claws digging them into whatever sparse, rocky soil he could find. Lightningstrike knew he was now dangling over the lip of the gorge, his hind paws thrashing in the air. That was when he felt it.

An agonizing pain was emanating from his chest where the dog head-butted him. It wasn't just sore it was blinding. His lungs felt constricted. Every time he inhaled the pain flared up. It was a struggle to remain conscious and to breathe but he couldn't lose it now for if he did he would be sent plummeting to the icy waters below. The anguish was too intense; Lightningstrike was losing his grip on both the ledge and the world. His claws slipped and suddenly he felt himself falling.

Firm teeth fastened into his scruff, so tightly that they drew blood but Lightningstrike was in no condition to protest. He felt himself being hauled up and being set down onto the ledge again. He forced open his eyes which had been sealed by agony. The battle was receding, thank StarClan.

The beasts had figured out these cats weren't a force to be reckoned with. Lightningstrike thought out a silent prayer to StarClan that these cats came when they did. But why did they help him? Lightningstrike thought squeezing his eyes tight as another wave of pain blossomed from his chest.

He then wondered if it was Speckleheart dragged him to safety. He opened his eyes but found that it wasn't Speckleheart but another cat standing over him. Where was Speckleheart?

He lifted himself to ask the question but the movement was too much. The rib punctured his skin sending a scarlet flower of blood blooming across his chest.

That was when he let himself plunge into blackness.

**Hope the second to last line didn't bother those who don't like blood or gore too much but that is why this is rated 'T' ;A;. I tried not going into too much description in that. Remember to review!**

**-Dustwhisker**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Shastamae Firepool and pierulesnotyou for reviewing the previous chapters! You can review them too! There's a little box at the bottom of the page for you to do it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

Lightningstrike woke to the dull sound of racing water in his ear. _Am I still in the gorge? _He groggily wondered. The golden tom opened his eyes fully and realized that he was in some kind of a cave. Sharp, piercing stones extended from the floor and ceiling and moonlight streamed from a gap in the ceiling, shedding an eerie glow onto the soft simmering puddles that dotted the floor of the cave.

_The Cave of the Pointed Stones, _said Lightningstrike's mind but the golden tom had his eyes focused on something else. A figure materialized from the gloom easily recognizable by his small size, slight build, and distinctive reddish brown pelt.

"Tinyroot," Lightningstrike meowed. The one-eared warrior thought he would never see the cat that was exiled from ThunderClan again.

"My name isn't Tinyroot anymore," meowed the reddish-brown cat. "It's Stoneteller."

It hit Lightningstrike. Tinyroot must have somehow journeyed to the Tribe of the Rushing Water by himself without the protection of a group and must have somehow gotten accepted as their Stoneteller for his knowledge of healing.

The strife of his journey was etched onto every single one of his features. Instead of two piercing green eyes there was one with only a long, thin scar to prove that another used to be there. Tinyroot was also limping.

Lightningstrike felt pity for the cat but he guessed it must have shown on his face for Tinyroot gave him a sharp glare with his single eye.

"Don't be feeling sorry for me," he meowed sharply. "Just be glad you made it here alive, my cave-guards had to drag you all of the way here, and don't move either unless you want your broken rib to skewer your chest again."

"Thanks," Lightningstrike meowed through shut teeth. He had forgotten how prickly the apprentice sized cat could be. Then he suddenly remembered: his mission. "Tinyroot – I mean Stoneteller Hollypaw-."

"Yes I know about Hollypaw," meowed Tinyroot. "I'm going to train her don't worry."

Lightningstrike's head fell back into his nest, which was made out of some kind of strange feather, with relief.

"So what's your warrior name?" asked Tinyroot.

"Lightningstrike," responded Lightningstrike lifting his head again.

"You were really brave, Lightningstrike," remarked Tinyroot.

Lightningstrike was taken aback. Was that just a complement Tinyroot gave him? Tinyroot never complemented anyone. "Tinyroot, have you changed?" asked Lightningstrike.

"Changed? No," responded Tinyroot, "Your journey has ensured the future of ThunderClan. It takes one with courage to do such a duty. But there are some things that are going to change, Lightningstrike."

"What do you mean?" asked the one-eared warrior.

"Lightningstrike, there are things that have been kept from you ever since you were born," began Tinyroot. "I have decided it is time for you to learn them."

"What things?" asked Lightningstrike.

"Let's begin with you father," meowed Tinyroot. "You have been told he his dead, well he is alive."

Tinyroot gave a moment to let this sink in.

"My father is alive?" asked Lightningstrike struggling to keep the excitement from his voice. "How is that possible how do you know?" Lightningstrike suddenly felt a feeling of remorse. _If my father is alive why haven't I seen him? Why hasn't he come to me and Oakfrost?_

"I know because he is in this very cave," responded Tinyroot folding his tail over his paws. "He is me."

"But how-," Lightningstrike was cut off.

"I know you might find this hard to believe," interrupted Tinyroot. "But just listen to what I have to say."

Lightningstrike swallowed and nodded curtly.

"Let's start at the beginning, Lightningstrike," began Tinyroot. "The ShadowClan medicine cat, Willowpond, was one of the nicest she-cats I had met. She gave compassion and love at a time which I had received none from my clan."

Lightningstrike knew that Tinyroot wasn't liked when he was back in ThunderClan mostly because of his cynical attitude and his tendency to wound the feelings of others.

"She later became your mother," meowed Tinyroot.

_But Frosteyes is my mother, _thought Lightningstrike.

"I was overjoyed when she gave birth to two such fine kits," meowed Tinyroot. "One shared my reddish-brown pelt while the other shared Willowpond's father's pelt. We named the reddish-brown kit Cedarkit and the golden one Lightningkit."

_Cedarwing is my sister? _Lightningstrike thought apprehensively.

"We decided for your safety that we move you to different clans," explained Tinyroot all traces of coldness in his tone gone. "Willowpond took Cedarkit to grow up in ShadowClan while I took you to be raised in ThunderClan. I gave you to Frosteyes to nurse alongside Oakkit."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Lightningstrike

Tinyroot sighed. "All the time I was in ThunderClan I treated all sick and injured cats but did not care for them. I didn't give them the kindness and reassurance I could have. I have now come to regret that. But my deepest regret was that I was never able to give what all fathers should to their kits: _love_. I just want you to forgive me for not being there for you, my son, for being so far away even though we were in the same clan. Do you forgive me?"

Lightningstrike's ears fell back against his head. "Forgive you?" he hissed. "I could never forgive a traitor; you broke the warrior code and abandoned who you loved and your clan! I don't care if you were exiled you still abandoned us all at a time we needed you most. I should have been able to have a father whom I could depend on to never leave my side!"

Tinyroot bowed his head in sadness. "I was afraid it was going to be this way."

With that he limped back into the darkness, disappearing into the gloom only looking back over his shoulder to meow these words:

"But I'll always love you the same, my son."

**This is the last chapter until the epilogue, a lot was reviled. Please let me know of your opinions. It won't hurt to tell.**

**-Dustwhisker**


End file.
